Why Do You Want To Be An Exorcist?
by Mirai37
Summary: Komura Megumi is convinced she's going to be the greatest Aria to have ever lived. Komura Kameko on the other hand doesn't want to get involved in any Exorcist business. Or so it seems. Future BonxOC RinxIzumo YukioxShiemi
1. Chapter 1 In Which Izumo Needs To Vent

**Chapter One: In Which Izumo Needs To Vent**

"You should come to our temple sometime! I'm sure you'd like it!"

This excited suggestion was met with the bored nod of Kamiki Izumo and the sparkling interesting of Moriyama Shiemi, who contrary to the latter seemed a lot more interested in befriending the new student, a late arrival that had joined the cram school. Shiemi was as usual happy to make friends and thus devoted her attention exclusively to the rose-haired girl with her hair neatly arranged in a ponytail. To Shiemi who had spent most her life hiding away in her garden hearing Komura Megumi talking about her temple and the people in it was truly fascinating.

Kamiki Izumo disagreed. She still missed Paku, the only person that had ever truly understood her and was willing to accept some of her less than pleasant character traits, and because of that wasn't at all in the mood to listen to a stranger. Namely because said stranger would _not _shut up about her temple, which as far as Izumo knew wasn't even _that_ great. At least it wasn't famous like Bon's, though admittedly part of the fame from Bon's temple came from all the wrong reasons.

Deciding that she no longer felt like listening to more stories, and cursing her decision to have lunch with her two female classmates in the cram school; Izumo stood up ignoring the look of surprise on Megumi's face. "Ah sorry, I have things to do." Izumo knew that probably didn't sound convincing, but she also knew she didn't much care. "Ah—Kamiki-san where are you going?"

For a mere second Izumo considered how to answer to this. She could just flat out ignore the 'weed' or refuse to answer, but somehow she found herself giving an honest answer. "I'm going back to my classroom. There's work I need to finish." And before anyone else could say anything, Izumo walked away. At the table now occupied by Komura Megumi and Moriyama Shiemi, Megumi huffed. "Well she's a treat."

"Kamiki-san's a nice person, she just…has a different way of showing it, yeah, that's it!" Shiemi cheerfully replied, happy with her wording of her answer. She completely missed Megumi's uninterested look. Silence fell among them, the only sound being that of Megumi sipping on her drink. Megumi didn't seem at all bothered by the silence, but Shiemi really wanted to keep the conversation going so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "So what are you going to be?"

She practically shouted which startled Megumi quite a bit.

_What's wrong with her?_

"What exactly do you mean Moriyama-san?" She asked, making a smile appear on her features. "Ah…the class you know…" Shiemi tried to explain, murmuring now that she was aware of her initial and very loud outburst. "Aria and Dragoon, Knight and so forth…"

"Ooooh!" For the first time since Izumo had left a look of excitement fixated itself on Megumi's face originating a wide grin with just a hint of smugness that was of course lost on the naïve Shiemi. "I'm thinking Aria for a starters. I'm very good at reciting you know? Best in my family!" she proudly announced with a nod of her head as if to give her words more emphasis. "But then we'll see, I might try my hand at Doctor or Knight, maybe even Dragoon. Ah I don't know, I just want to add something else to make my 'curriculum' look better you know?"

"Uau, you're so amazing Komura-san!" Shiemi exclaimed, a glow of admiration in her green eyes. "I'm thinking of Tamer…I have the talent apparently…But I don't think I'd be good at anything else…"

For a split second envy actually crossed of Megumi's baby blue eyes. It was an irrational feeling of course. Megumi quickly reminded herself that it was useless to feel envy just because she didn't possess the natural talent to be a Tamer, since she was going to be an excellent Aria and would likely rise to the top of the 'food chain' much faster than a weak-willed person like Shiemi would. Smiling, Megumi shook her head reassuringly, patting Shiemi's hand in a somewhat condescending manner; not the girl noticed. "That's okay, Tamer's are very important in combat you know? Even you don't get another title not everyone can go even _try_ to be a Tamer, you either have it or you don't."

The sad smile that had been on Shiemi's face soon turned into a full blown one. She removed her hand from beneath Megumi's and trapped her between both of hers. "Thank you, you're a really nice person Komura-san!"

Chuckling Megumi shook her head again, this time as if to say 'It's no big deal'. "I know what Moriyama-san, since we're now friends why don't we use our first names?"

Shiemi was too stunned with happiness at the word 'friends' to be capable of forming words or coherent sentences. With a giddy look on her face she nodded several times. "That sounds great! I'll go first! Umm…mmm ah—thank you for being my friend Me-Me-Megumi-san!"

* * *

><p>To Kamiki Izumo the regular classes could be both a bother and an amazing way to relax depending on the day. Cram school was much more demanding so the regular classes could either only serve to annoy her or they were easy enough that she could take it easy. This time around Izumo figured that she'd get some work done for the regular classes and save her brains for the cram school subjects after class. She expected to find the classroom empty but found out there was someone else there already. A black haired girl, whose face Izumo couldn't recognize since she was looking so intently at her notebook, yet the Exwire chose to ignore this presence and went to sit at her desk; in the front row by the window.<p>

The girl, seated on the third row but still next to the window, finally looked up having apparently woken up from whatever daydream she was in. As Izumo turned around to secure the straps of her backpack on the back of her chair she finally caught a look of the black haired girl's face. She recognized it, but typical of her didn't know the name to associate the face with. Still Izumo couldn't help but make a face when she noticed that the black haired girl hadn't been diligently studying but had probably fallen asleep while looking at her notes as evidenced by the dazed look in her eyes and the tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

Izumo could swear she heard the girl mutter 'Crap' before hastily wiping her mouth with sleeve. Fearing that this would lead to an awkward conversation Izumo simply whirled around and picked up her notebook. "I didn't say anything." She stated, the hidden message loud and clear: 'Don't disturb me.'

The unnamed girl got the message, she too didn't look like the talkative type. Several minutes went by and Izumo was quickly absorbed by the homework so she had forgotten all about the girl; until the moment where she spoke up. "Ummm you wouldn't happen to be doing your English homework would you?"

Eyebrow twitching, Izumo drew a small breath before turning around. "Do you have a problem or something?"

Smiling a bit in an embarrassed fashion, the black haired girl nodded. "Kinda. I guess you could say so. The teacher's going to ask me to correct the homework in front of class on our next lesson, but I'm having some trouble with one of the questions. I really don't want to make a fool of myself so I was wondering if you'd help me."

At first sight Izumo was ready to put this girl in the same class as Shiemi, both quiet, soft-spoken people that seemed to need help for the simplest of tasks; but upon closer inspection Izumo realized that the two were different. Shiemi was quiet and soft-spoken but mostly out of shyness and because she had never really had any friends before, this girl was humble, but there was a laid-back vibe about her and the way she had approached Izumo was a lot different than anything Shiemi would have tried. Sighing, Izumo nodded her head, which the girl took as an acceptance, a sign that she would indeed help. "Questions 3, 4, 5.2 and 6."

Eyebrow twitching again, Izumo turned from the book where the questions where and faced the girl. "Is there any questions that you did do on your own?"

Laughing, the girl stood up and sat in the vacant desk next to Izumo. "I did question 1, 2, 5.1 and 5.3. That's like, half."

"Those are the easy, straight-forward ones."

"Still half."

Frowning slightly, Izumo decided to drop the subject before her temper flared up as she read over the text. "Is the text the problem? Any words you don't understand?"

"Well…yeah…it's kind of complicated." The girl admitted, sighing a bit resting her cheek against her fist. "I hope you don't expect me to do the work for you." Izumo flatly pointed out. "Of course, I would never ask that of you. Well, maybe if we knew each other and were friends I would have the nerve to do that. But since we don't know each other, not even by name, I don't think it would be very polite of me."

"Precisely, I won't be giving you my name then."

The girl took this as a joke and laughed, but the seriousness in Izumo's expression told her the pigtail haired girl didn't mean it as a laughing matter. "Riiight then…"

For the remainder of lunch Kamiki Izumo gave her orientations to the unnamed girl. It was odd for her, seeing as the only person she had ever done homework with was Paku but she had yet to return to class after the attack of the Ghoul. Izumo was a bit unsure of how she should go about helping someone do their homework, but apparently the other girl didn't mind as she heard Izumo's advice quietly and proceeded to diligently try to do things in her own way.

When there were only five minutes left for class to resume, the girl leaned back in the chair closing the notebook with a satisfied smile. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver. Really. I know you don't want to tell me your name for fear that I'll start leeching off of your knowledge, but I'll give you mine. That way if you ever need me to do you a favor, you can just ask."

"I wouldn't need a favor from you."

Ignoring this, the girl smiled and good-naturedly said: "I'm Komura Kameko. Feel free to call me by my first name, I don't really like formality." _Though I don't particularly like my first name either…,_ she mentally added.

For once though Izumo was interested. "Komura? A relative of Komura Megumi?"

For the first time Kameko looked surprised as her grey eyes widened, a look of realization very clear on her features. "Oh."

"You failed to answer my question."

Shaking her head Komura Kameko stood up, grabbing her things from the desk. "Uh yeah, Komura Megumi is my sister." She hurriedly replied, so quickly that it all came out sounding like one very big word.

"Ah?" Izumo's eyes followed Shinako as she retreated back to her desk. The change in behavior was highly amusing to her. It peeked her interest. "You don't look alike at all. Neither in looks or behavior."

"Yeah well…relatives don't always have to look like each other." Kameko mumbled, slouching in her seat. Izumo couldn't help but noticed how true her previous statement had been. Komura Megumi carried herself with poise, there was a certain arrogance in her walk and the way she presented herself was the way of someone who valued appearances for she looked very neat and prim. Komura Kameko on the other hand didn't really look like she cared what anyone thought of her. Her black hair was messy, Izumo wondered if she even knew how to use a brush, her tie was very loose and the uniform overall wasn't looking all that neat. Not that it was dirty it just wasn't looking very orderly. "I guess they don't."

* * *

><p>When Komura Kameko woke up the next morning her sister was already gone from their bedroom. <em>Typical<em>, she figured and slowly dragged herself out of bed, going on with her morning routine in her usual sluggish manner. Komura Kameko didn't indeed waste a lot of time combing her hair, as she had come to realize that because her hair was so thin and light whenever she stepped outside the wind would royally mess it up again and thus the way she saw it there was no point in wasting a lot of time in the morning. She had tried to use berets and various other hair ornaments but they were too distracting and she didn't think she looked good in a ponytail or pigtails. Plus she was lazy and arranging her hair like that took work and time, time that she could spent catching a few more minutes of sleep.

After getting up and eating breakfast in a hurry, as per usual, Kameko jogged to class. The whole morning was a blur and despite spotting Izumo in her classes she didn't attempt to approach her again. Izumo was in her class, so it there was only another way through which Izumo could have known Megumi, at least Kameko assumed so seeing as Izumo didn't seem like the social type.

_I wonder if they really met in cram school…_

By lunch time though, while Kameko was quietly eating on a bench outside alone with her thoughts, Izumo was the one to approach her. "You have a weird name."

Blinking, Kameko looked up, mouth still full with pieces of tuna sandwich. Quickly she chewed the food in her mouth, swallowing it all down with water from her bottle, before looking back up at Izumo with a blank look. "You have weird eyebrows. Point?"

"I don't remember you being this snappy yesterday." Izumo deadpanned, seating herself next to Kameko, though keeping a space open between them.

After a moment of silence, Kameko started to feel bad about her own comeback so she tried to mend things. "Sorry, I woke up feeling lousy. One of those days, you know?"

Izumo just shrugged so Kameko continued to eat her sandwich. Midway through though curiosity took over. "Any particular reason why you sat here?"

"Your sister annoys me. That's about the only reason. Komura Temple this, 'I'm going to become the greatest Aria ever' that, it's like a broken record."

"I listen to that tune all the time." Kameko pointed out with a small laugh. She was rather amused at Izumo's annoyance with her sister. "She likes to be the best, I guess."

"No, this is beyond just wanting to be the best. This, I mean her, it's—I don't even have a word." Kameko guessed Izumo still had more to say so she remained quiet, nibbling on her sandwich as she watched Izumo glaring at nothing it seemed. "After what happened with Paku I've been making an effort to be more patient, but there's only so much I'm capable of."

Now, Kameko had no idea who Paku was nor did she know what had happened with her, but by now it was obvious Izumo wasn't really talking to her, she was just venting and so Kameko felt it was only right for her to be quiet and listen. "I can only take stupidity in small doses, but everything in that class infuriates me. It's not just the Komura girl, the weed keeps trying to get me to be friends with the Komura girl, and she's absolutely shameless. Crying and blurting out everything that crosses her mind. Who does that anymore? And the perverted monk. There's also the perverted monk. And the delinquent that thinks he can beat Satan. Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks he's so much better than me just because he can recite more than I can, well I'm a _Tamer_ let's see _him_ trying to summon a familiar! The only one out of that trio that doesn't make me—ugh, it's the little one, with the glasses. He's okay I suppose. He knows his place. But then, there's the former new kid that carries around a sword all the time. So damn loud and always arguing with the delinquent. I just _can't _seem to catch a moment of peace."

There was a pause and then Izumo turned to Kameko with such an intense gaze that made Kameko shudder a bit. She was started to grow uncomfortable but all that was went away once Izumo spoke up. "And you have a weird name."

"…Are you equating my name with the rest of your problems?..."

Suddenly, it was as if Izumo finally became aware of everything she had said up until then. She blushed a fierce red color and turned her head away from Kameko. "You heard _nothing_!"

"Okay…"

Another moment of silence. Kameko had expected Izumo to stand up and leave but since she didn't Kameko decide to take a stab at trying to make conversation. "So…-"

"I'm not talking to you about my life anymore."

"Hmm okay then. I was just wondering if you felt lonely, that's all."

Izumo first looked surprised, then angry. "Who gave you the right to make those assumptions?" she snapped, this time standing up and pointing a menacing finger at Kameko. "You do NOT know me, don't assume you do just because I happened to share some things!" Izumo stormed off afterwards and Kameko didn't think she should follow, so she stayed put. Insisting probably wouldn't help with anything.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Megumi, what are the people at cram school like?"<p>

Megumi, who had been finishing her notes for Okumura-sensei's class looked up from her notebook and to Kameko who was lying in bed, already in her PJ's with little ladybugs on them. "Why the sudden question? I thought you didn't want to hear anything about what went on there."

"If you don't want to answer then don't." Kameko mumbled, the words barely audible as she rolled over and faced the pillow. That ended the conversation with her sister.

* * *

><p>Friday night had arrived. Kameko had tried to approach Izumo, but Izumo had simply ignored and acted like she didn't know her. Which, truth be told she didn't. Megumi was also getting increasingly busy with the tasks and homework from cram school and so it had become consistently harder for Kameko to avoid the subject of Exorcists and fighting demons. Megumi liked to practice her reciting and since she was apparently in some sort of competition with someone named Suguro, her practice sessions had become longer and more frequent. Kameko wanted to keep her distance from that world, which now meant she had to learn to keep her distance from her own bedroom.<p>

Tonight, Megumi had mentioned that she'd be pulling an all-nighter because first thing in the morning she was going to 'dazzle' with her 'magnificent' reciting skills and so Kameko was determined to stay out of bedroom for as long as possible. So she figured that today was as good as any day to go blow some money in the cafeteria meals. It's not like she was poor or anything. Unexpectedly though, there was a line. _No matter, I've got time,_ she told herself, rocking on back and forth on her heels. It surprised her that even at this time of night there were people still wearing their uniform. She figured most would be quick to change into more comfortable clothes as soon as the opportunity arouse, just like she had. As soon as classes were over for the day she traded her uniform for baggy jeans and an even baggier low-sleeved, navy blue sweater.

Kameko was pretty much oblivious to who was in line with her, she didn't really recognize anyone, but her attention was brought to the pair of boys in front of her because of the incessant whining of one of them.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why is it so expensive Yukio?"

"Nii-san, why do you insist on coming here?"

Tearfully eyeing the different meals, the smaller boy turned to the taller one. "I keep hoping they prices will change!"

The taller one only sighed. Kameko knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but the whole discussion was just too funny for her to ignore.

"LOOK! That lobster is looking at me!"

"Nii-san. It's dead."

It looked like the smaller boy was ready to argue against that, but before he could Kameko beat him to it. Not by arguing for him but simply by outstretching her arm and buying the lobster meal. "There you go." She said, smiling and gesturing towards the slip of paper that came out from the machine. Both boys were stunned into silence for a split second and predictably, the more energetic boy was the first to break it. With a serious and hopeful look, he questioned: "Are you serious?"

"Uh…yeah…I mean, I don't really like lobster…but you seem to like it." She blinked. "I have a lot of money that I don't know how to spend." She added. This seemed to clarify some confusion.

"That's a very kind gift, but we can't accept it." The taller, bespectacled boy spoke. Kameko blinked again and pressed the button corresponding to the lobster meal once more. "Here, have one too."

Now the shorter boy was positively beaming. "This is THE single most great thing anyone has ever done for me! Right Yukio, right?"

The boy whose name Kameko now knew was Yukio spoke up, eyeing the slip of paper Kameko had given him with a mix of curiosity and embarrassment. "I really can't accept this…the meals are expensive."

"YUKIO! It's rude to turn down such a kind offer!"

Kameko nodded her head a bit, pressing another button at random and collecting her slip. "Just think of it this way, now you're not holding up the line anymore." She suggested, at which point the two siblings finally realized the length of the line stretching behind them and carefully moved to the side. "My parents give me a substantial amount of money every week for meals, I prefer to save it so I usually eat the cheaper sandwiches. This is actually my first time in the canteen." Kameko explained, again with the sole intent of making Yukio feel less guilty about accepting a free meal.

Eventually, Kameko learned that the other boy's name was Rin and by his insistence they ended up collecting their meals and having dinner together. Kameko was curious about what it was that Rin was carrying around, it looked like a sword but there was no way she could really know. For a second though, she remembered Izumo's rant. "It's pretty amazing that you got a scholarship, I heard they're hard to get." Kameko murmured, nodding her head a bit as she took small bites and then turned to Rin. "Does that mean you got one too?"

"Uh…ye-yeah!"

"Nii-san's not the same though," Yukio spoke up, clearing his throat as he did so. "I got in through academics, Nii-san got in thanks to his athletic skills."

"Oooh. I see. You did seem like the more studious type, no offense or anything." Kameko quickly added, deciding to stuff her mouth to keep her from saying something that might sound wrong again. Neither Yukio nor Rin took it the wrong way though, much to her relief.

"You know, your last name sounds familiar." Rin eventually blurted out in between chewing large morsels of bread and lobster. Upon hearing this Kameko could feel herself grow uneasy again, just like when Izumo had mentioned knowing her sister.

_Impossible. What are the odds that they know Megumi too? _

"Ah…there's lots of names that sound similar to that…maybe it's not what you're thinking it is…"

Rin was quick to accept this, though Yukio only pretended to go along with it after seeing the way Kameko reacted. Soon he was raising from his seat. "This has been delightful, but Nii-san and I need to get going. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're going to an amusement park!"

Chuckling, Kameko nodded her head. "Sounds busy. Hope you guys have fun then." She said smiling at them, she herself was only little more than halfway with her food. "It was very nice to meet you Komura-san."

"Ah, first name please." Kameko requested with an uneasy smile. "I don't do well with formalities."

Yukio smiled his polite, pleasant smile and nodded. "I understand. Then, we'll see you later Kameko-san." And with that he turned away to put the tray away, though Rin lingered by with a wide grin that inspired confidence. "If you ever need something just look for Okumura Rin, I'll be forever indebted because of that meal!" he exclaimed, doing a thumbs up. "So don't hesitate to ask!" And with that he ran off.

Kameko was happy to have had such entertaining company for dinner, but now she had no idea how she was going to spend her time. She didn't feel like going to her room just yet. So for the longest time she just settled for wandering outside the school building, enjoying the bizarre architecture and the gardens. "I figured out what was annoying about you."

Surprised, Kameko looked around at Izumo. "It wasn't the name after all." She stated matter-of-factly, to which Kameko smiled a bit. "You seem like the type of person that wants to find something annoying about others, you know, just to have an excuse to dislike and avoid them. I don't mean that as an insult or anything, just saying."

Rolling her eyes, Izumo closed the distance between them. "Why aren't you in cram school?"

Stunned, Kameko took a couple of steps back, resuming the distance between them. "Your sister is in it. You clearly know about the job classes, so?"

"I…didn't realize I was obligated to join just because I knew about it."

"You aren't, I just thought it was weird." Izumo said, shrugging right after. "I don't expect you to answer me."

"That's smart of you."

"I know."

Kameko glanced around, but there was no one else in sight. "Sooo…what do you do outside?"

"That's none of your business." Izumo replied curtly, huffing a bit. Scratching the back of her head Kameko shrugged. "I guess it isn't. But then, is it going to become a common thing?"

Confused, Izumo arched an eyebrow. "What 'thing'?"

"This. You showing up out of nowhere to talk to me saying random things that I'm just supposed to go with." For the first time it seemed like Kameko had succeeded in leaving Izumo speechless. "I mean, it's not like I mind or anything. It's okay to vent and I can understand why you'd want to vent with someone that's a stranger but not completely a stranger at the same time. I can't really explain it, maybe you can't either, but I understand it."

Because it was dark Kameko couldn't really tell, but she did think Izumo was blushing again. "If you understand it then don't talk about it!"

"Okay, okay…not talking then." Kameko murmured, smiling a bit.

"Annoying."

[Well…this turned out longer than I expected o.o To those that follow my KHR stories I just want to say that I'll be getting back to those as soon as I can, life has made it impossible for me to update them and I am SO sorry x_x As for this story the romance will come, but I like to make it well paced and just wanted to introduce my OC. Also since I like to create OCs for more than romance I wanted to show my OC's interactions with other characters, particularly Izumo as you might have noticed, since I really like her xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcomed ^^]


	2. Chapter 2 In Which Bon's A Handy Shield

**Chapter Two: In Which Bon's A Handy Shield**

"I will extol thee, O Jehovah; for thou hast raised me up, And hast not made my foes to rejoice over me—"

"O Jehovah my God, I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me. O Jehovah, thou hast brought up my soul from Sheol; Thou hast kept me alive, that I should not go down to the pit—"

"Sing praise unto Jehovah, O ye saints of his, And give thanks to his holy memorial name. For his anger is but for a moment; His favor is for a life-time: Weeping may tarry for the night, But joy cometh in the morning."

The entire class watched in mute amazement as Suguro 'Bon' Ryuuji and Komura Megumi had their little contest to see who knew the more passages and could recite them better.

"I don't understand half of what they're saying." Rin murmured, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Megumi and Bon who stood only a few feet from them, facing each other and still reciting non-stop. With an embarrassed look on his face Shima chuckled lightly "I'm supposed to know and I can't catch half of it either."

"Shima, you have to start taking your Aria studies more seriously." Konekomaru wisely pointed out, only to have his concerns laughed off by Shima yet again. "There's time, there's time, I'm not worried."

"You're a slacker aren't you?" Rin jokingly pointed out, only for Shima to lightly elbow him in the ribs with an equally joking smile. "This coming from the guy that scored two on his first anti-demon pharmacology test?"

Scoffing, Rin looked away to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Why did you have to bring that up Shima? !"

"Ahaha, I guess it was a low blow."

"Very low." Konekomaru agreed, with a small nod of his head though for the most part he was focused entirely on the reciting duel going on.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

Snapping from his daze, Konekomaru looked up at Shiemi who was watching Bon and Megumi recite with great interest. She smiled sheepishly when she noticed Konekomaru looking at her. "I don't really understand it, but I think it's fascinating how they can memorize so much."

"Your memory can be trained too, so I'm sure that with the proper practice you could do it too Moriyama-san." Konekomaru encouraged, earning himself a bright, hopeful grin from Shiemi. "You really think so?"

"Impossible." Both Rin and Shima spoke up, apparently done arguing about which one was the biggest slacker, and pointed to Bon and Megumi. "That isn't human." Shima began to say, purposely trying to sound scary. The thing is Shiemi actually believed him. "Shima don't—" Konekomaru's warnings were cut short nonetheless. "Just look closely, that level of recitation skills is C-R-A-Z-Y."

"Very good engrish." Rin added, doing a thumbs up to Shima who did another back. "Sankyu!" he energetically replied. Before they could continue their conversation, Izumo cut in. "Bah, why are you acting like they're turning water to wine? It's just reciting. Anyone can do that." She scowled, looking away and continuing to sip on her juice.

"I seem to recall the last time you said something similar we all ended up being punished." Rin muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"Collective responsibility, isn't that what sensei called it?" Shima wondered aloud. Konekomaru silently confirmed it.

"Torture's more like it." Rin hissed. The sound of arguing though, distracted the group once more.

"You missed two thy's!" Bon angrily accused.

"So what? ! My diction is FAR superior to yours!"

"That's only YOUR opinion! Which doesn't mean much coming from someone who can't properly intonate her words!"

Sighing, Shima reached out to tap Konekomaru's shoulder. "Looks like we're up." Konekomaru understood at once and the two walked over to where Bon and Megumi were arguing. It was already routine for them to be the ones responsible with controlling Bon whenever he lost his temper, and by now they had the technique perfected. Konekomaru would first try to control the situation by telling Bon to relax, calm down and so forth; and would usually end up making an important point about him losing his temper.

If that didn't help then Shima would then have to grab Bon by the torso and pull him away from the person he was arguing with, while Konekomaru would serve as a last defense for the other person, in this case Megumi, by staying in between her and Bon. Today was no different. Well, the only difference was that Shiemi came to their aid, though she stayed on Megumi's side and tried to distract her before she could continue to argue with Bon. "That was very good Me-Megumi-san…" she murmured bashfully. Megumi huffed a bit, but soon refocused on the praise she was getting. "Ah well, some people just have the talent you know?"

Megumi paused for a second before finally speaking the question that had been in her mind. "Say, why do always wear a kimono? I can't imagine that being very practical for missions."

Nodding, Shiemi looked down at her attire. "Yes, that's true…that's why the Headmaster has provided me with one. Paku-san, she was in our class, is going to teach me how to use today, before our mission in the amusement park." It was clear how excited Shiemi was at the mention of the words 'amusement park'. "Say, Megumi-san, you should come with us! I'm going to ask Kamiki-san if that's okay!"

Izumo watched as Shima and Konekomaru pulled Bon away and Shiemi went to distract Megumi, and grew a little surprised at Shiemi's sudden intervention. "How childish." She muttered, to no one in particular. Rin however heard and only laughed. "You're just too serious Miss Eyebrows."

"STOP, calling me that! I have a name!"

"Izumo right?"

Furiously, Izumo turned to Rin both fists clenched. "I don't remember allowing you to treat me so familiarly!"

"It's just a name Eyebrows."

Izumo's face was now red with anger, but she reminded herself that if she blew up or snapped at him again she'd only be amusing him so she took several deep breaths before returning to her previous position, leaning against the wall of their classroom. "Not talking to me eh?" Rin began to say, mostly trying out the waters to see just how mad Izumo was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as an insult you know. It's just something…special about you. You know? It gives your face personality, kinda. I think."

This time Izumo's face was red for an entirely different reason, but she still shrugged it off, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from Rin condescendingly. "What was that supposed to be? A compliment or something?"

Grinning, Rin just shrugged. "I guess it was. I'm not very good at those."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Kamiki-san!"

As per usual, Izumo looked up at Shiemi with scowl. An even more pronounced one this time around whenever she saw Megumi merrily following the blonde. "Say Kamiki-san, do you think Megumi-san can come with us later today?"

Izumo's eyes bounced from one to another. "That's not up to me. Paku's the one that asked you to come by, so ask her."

"Oh…" Shiemi was visibly discouraged by this answer, though Megumi was not. Her smile seemed genuine, friendly, but her eyes were openly appraising Izumo, which didn't go by unnoticed by her; in fact Izumo was quick to return the look. "I'm sorry, I don't want to make it look like I'm prying or anything, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your plans—"

"Good."

"It's just that I was hoping to make more friends, I'm still new and all, you know?" Megumi added, faking her sheepishness.

Rin had been watching this exchange with a very confused expression though. Shiemi seemed delighted that even someone as talented as Megumi had the same desire to make friends as she had, whereas Izumo wasn't at all amused by this. Rin had no reading on Megumi yet though. He knew she was talented and she looked nice enough, she hung around Shiemi and helped the girl in her studies instead of treating her like a gopher like Izumo had; but there was something else about Megumi that Rin couldn't quite put his finger on and that was upsetting him.

"Like I said, talk to Paku." Izumo deadpanned, before picking up her bag.

"Ah, Kamiki-san, if you're going to see Paku now ca-can we come too?"

Shrugging, Izumo simply went on but since she didn't openly reject her Shiemi positively beamed and did a little cheer. "Well, I'm going to gather my things, we should hurry before we lose Kamiki from our sights." Shiemi nodded, but before following Megumi to her desk turned to Rin, ready to bid farewell, when he interrupted her. "Isn't it great Shiemi?"

"E-eh?"

"You're making friends on your own." He pointed out, which immediately brought a newfound look of happiness onto Shiemi's expression. "Yeah, it feels amazing!"

* * *

><p>Komura Kameko had no idea what she was going to do for the weekend. She knew she couldn't count on Megumi for company, as the girl had made it quite obvious that she was going to be busy with cram school business. Kameko supposed that the responsible thing to do would be to catch up on homework, but she was feeling far too lazy for that. Ever since the school year had started, maybe even a little before that Kameko felt like she had become stuck. She was stuck in this odd lethargic state that made every day look exactly the same, dull and boring. More than that, Kameko felt lost, felt like there was a gaping hole inside her soul and she had no idea how to fill it. Well, she <em>did<em> have an idea but it was an idea impossible to fulfill.

Kameko had discovered that it was those quiet and still moments, where one did absolutely nothing, that these thoughts crept up on her and it was these moments that she feared the most. It was as if a monstrous, dark hand made out of all her insecurities and fears dragged her further into a passive state. Kameko felt herself become less and less connected with reality and every day it was like she cared all the less with what went on around her. She didn't even have the will to argue with Megumi about shutting up with her reciting to let her sleep. Fortunately for Kameko the door to her room flung open effectively bringing Kameko back to reality.

"Don't worry Kamiki-san, I'm just going to get some money for when we go to the amusement park." Recognizing her sister's voice Kameko first panicked and stupidly looked around for a place to hide before reminding herself that there was none.

_Shoot_, she thought and simply covered her face with her newest addiction,** 'Pinku no Exorcist'**, so as to avoid having to stare Megumi and whatever friends she was bringing in-in the eye. Kameko soon heard the door close and lowered her manga to take a peek and to her relief discovered that only Megumi was in the room. "Did you really think I'd bring anyone in here and taking the chance of running into you?" she coldly remarked, making a grab for her purse where she searched for her wallet. "It's not like I predict the future." Kameko muttered, rolling over in her bed. "Are you just going to sit there and slowly rot away?"

"It's not like you really care though." Kameko said, completely disinterested in what Megumi was saying and continuing to read her manga.

Frowning, Megumi closed her wallet after checking for money and put it back in her purse. "Waste of space."

None of this bothered Kameko anymore, which only annoyed Megumi further. Kameko rolled over in bed again, searching for a better, more comfortable position to read at the same time that Megumi opened the door to leave.

* * *

><p>Kameko had been completely absorbed by her manga and so by the time lunch rolled around she was already late for the sandwiches. Running as fast as her legs allowed her to she came to the realization that indeed there were no more sandwiches left. "Great." She muttered sarcastically. Just as she resigned to the fact that she was going to have to waste money on a meal at the cafeteria she felt something tap her shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with Okumura Rin. Grinning, he held out the extra sandwich. "I figured I'd start repaying my debt."<p>

It actually took a moment for Kameko to process this, but once she did a thankful smile arose as she took the free sandwich. "Thanks, but isn't it wrong to take two sandwiches isn't of one?"

"Ahaha, no worries, I made that one today. To be honest I wanted to make something more elaborate but…eh…I ended up staying up late last night and today I had classes veeeery early so yeah…"

"A sandwich is fine thank you. Besides, it looks delicious." Kameko said, speaking truthfully. It was very rare for her to lie anyway. "Are you eating alone today?" Rin suddenly questioned, as they walked about aimlessly in order to not get caught up in the hordes of students that were just now discovering they were too late for their sandwiches. "Oh, I usually do." Kameko answered, rather casually and not seemingly bothered by that concept at all. "Well, yesterday I had company actually. But I doubt I'll run into the girl from yesterday again."

"That's great!" Rin blurted out, confusing Kameko yet again. "I mean, it's not great that you always eat alone but since you don't have any commitments today you can come have lunch with me and my friends, consider it part of my thank you. Think you're up to it?"

Kameko took a moment to think about this. Meeting new people could be intimidating, but she really didn't want to turn down Rin's offer, especially when he was trying to make up for the meal she had paid. So in the end she just nodded her head yes and let Rin guide her to a nearby three where they spotted three guys, leisurely talking with each other. They hadn't even reached them, when the taller boy that looked like a delinquent started yelling at them, or Rin to be more precise. "OI! How much later do you intend to be? ! If we don't hurry up we'll be late!" he scolded. Rin looked a bit ticked but for the most part shrugged it off. "Ah-ah you're always too serious, relax _Bon_."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Rin stuck out his tongue at the delinquent looking boy, but before an argument could develop, Shima spoke up. "Let's forget about that, more importantly, who's the cutie you brought with you Okumura~?"

"E-eh?" Kameko blurted unceasingly, poking Rin's shoulder. "Is he talking about me?" she questioned in a hushed whisper, that was soon overpowered by Bon's angry and very much loud tone. "Why are you always surrounded by women? !"

"Hey, hey, this is not like that at all!" Rin immediately protested, jabbing his thumb towards Kameko. "I'm just repaying a favor she did me yesterday." He explained, and Kameko quickly nodded her head in agreement, so that everyone understood what was actually going on.

Laughing, Shima moved away from Bon, opening up a space between the two of them which he tapped with the palm of his hand. "Well it doesn't matter, here you can seat next to me! I'd gladly be indebted to you as well~!"

"SHIMA!" Bon exclaimed with a scolding expression. Kameko, growing progressively more embarrassed by this was drawn to a much quieter voice coming from her right. "Please don't pay attention to Shima's…bad habits. Forgive him."

"That's…quite okay, haha… I guess I'm just not used to this sort of environment that's all—"

"Ohh! You should seat next to Konekomaru, he's a nice guy!" Rin suggested, pushing Kameko lightly towards the smaller boy. Kameko didn't really have anything against that suggestion so she sat next to him, whereas Rin sat next to Shima. "Buuu, Konekomaru lucky!" he complained, nibbling on his sandwich. He soon got over his pouting tendencies though. "So, what's your name?"

"You can call me by my first name, Kameko." Kameko replied, managing to smile a lit bit despite still being in the process of getting used to this particular group of people. It wasn't as though she was shy by nature but since the beginning of the school year her longest conversations had been with Izumo, someone who had even refused to name herself, so it was really saying something about her recent lack of social practice.

"That's a curious name." Konekomaru spoke up, making Kameko. "I don't really think much of it, but thanks, 'unique' has a nice ring to it." Inside, Kameko thought that it sounded better than 'weird'.

"Say, can I call you Kame-chan?"

"Shima you can't treat strangers that familiarly!" Bon scolded yet again, leaning his back against the tree trunk. Fearing that an argument would start this time Kameko was the one to intervene. "That's quite okay, I don't really like formalities either way!" she exclaimed.

"See? _See _Bon?"

"Shut up." Bon hissed, scowling and looking away from their little circle.

"Is it just me or is Bon more irritable than usual?" Rin asked, as quietly as he possibly could to Konekomaru who just managed an uneasy smile. So as to keep Kameko out of their conversation, Konekomaru leaned back and Rin did the same at which time he caught the answer Konekomaru mouthed. 'They gave him a lousy, tiresome mission yesterday.'

"Oooooh."

Kameko had caught on to the fact that Konekomaru seemed to be telling Rin something private, so she refocused her attention on Shima who was still as interested as he had been in keeping a conversation going. "By the way, I'm Shima Renzou, everyone pretty much calls me Shima even my childhood friends so I guess calling me that or my first name is kind of worth the same." He admitted with a light-hearted chuckle. Kameko had to admit that she rather enjoyed Shima's presence, mostly because he made the mood rather light. Konekomaru seemed to be a rather quiet person and Bon, unless provoked into speaking, didn't look like he'd be that willing to chat away with a stranger. So Kameko was thankful for Shima being there. She nodded a bit at his words, showing him that she understood what he meant.

"And that's Miwa Konekomaru, and this grouchy one right here is Suguro Ryuuji, though we call him 'Bon'."

"_Don't_ call me Bon though." He quickly added to Kameko, who once more limited herself to nod. She really didn't want to make him angry, or any angrier. "Then, is Suguro-kun okay?"

"Ah—sure, sure, Suguro-kun is fine." He muttered taking yet another bite from his sandwich and looking away from them once more.

"Hey, are you going to call me Shima-kun too?" Shima asked hopefully, though Kameko took a moment to weigh her options. "Ummm I was really just going to go with Shima." She admitted, with a smile which quickly vanished the minute Shima started wailing, and gesturing in a dramatic fashion as he pretended to drive a dagger through his heart. "If you really want to I ca—"

She was cut off by the sound of barking, which actually made her jump in place. "What was that?" she asked, nervously standing up. The abrupt change in behavior, from quiet to paranoid, made the four pair of eyes to turn to her in question. Shima blinked in confusion as he glanced about. "I'd say it sounded like a dog barking."

At this Rin sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had a very clear idea of who it might be. Kameko, who was by now standing up was nervously scanning her surroundings. "Where? Where did you think it came from?"

Bon who was still undecided on whether to be confused or annoyed by this, stood up and looked about. "Who cares what it was or where it was coming from woman?"

But Kameko did care and it was indeed very important.

"OI! Okumura what the hell is going on? !" he asked exasperatedly, figuring that the only person who could know of something would be Rin. Rin however just shrugged. "I have no idea…"

"What do you mean you have no idea? ! How can you NOT have an idea?"

"I just DON'T!"

Their argument was interrupted by Kameko's blood-curling shriek, which would make anyone think the sky was falling. Kameko had already been about as white as a ghost before the scream, but managed to achieve an even more sickly pale color afterwards, right before she practically dove behind Bon, clinging to his arms and getting on her toes to peer over his shoulder. She took on glance, before hiding her face again trembling like crazy. Bon on the other hand was growing uneasy, not just because there was a cute girl clinging to him but because her nails were really starting to dig into his flesh and it was really starting to hurt. "Oi, oi, what the hell is wrong?"

"I think she means the dog…" Konekomaru finally spoke up, pointing to a cute little dog with a purple ribbon around his neck sprinkled with white dots. He turned back to the group. "Ne, Kameko-san, do you happen to have cynophobia?"

"Cynophobia?" Shima and Rin spoke up, looking at each other in puzzlement.

She didn't speak but Bon felt her forehead rub against his back to he assumed she was nodding her head. "It would seem she does." He muttered, before looking over his shoulder. "It's okay, it's just a tiny dog. You can probably send it flying with one kick alone!" he exclaimed, not really understanding how someone could fear such a tiny, innocent-looking creature.

Rin on the other hand did recognize who the tiny, innocent-like creature was. He smirked, before doing a thumbs up. "Fear not Kameko, I'll get rid of it!"

"Eeeeeeeh, I wanna save Kame-chan too!" Shima exclaimed, stomping over to the dog that had stopped to watch them, looking quite amused or as amused as dog could.

Feeling a little more confident, Kameko peered yet again from behind Bon's shoulder.

"Hey Shima, I don't think that that's such a good idea…" Rin began to say, but in the end decided that if Shima wanted to try his luck who was he to stop him? Shima proudly stood with his hands on his hips, staring down at the tiny dog. He held up his right hand, breathed in and said in his most confident tone. "SHOO!"

Neither one of the three guys looked very convinced this would work but Kameko, amidst her panic found Shima's bravery something to hold on to. Alas, that particular idea was tossed out the window when the dog quite simply walked around Shima, heading for the center of the group. Kameko shrieked again. "Don't let it come close!" she pleaded, violently shaking Bon as if to gear him into action. Bon on the other hand was rather confused as to what he should do but fortunately Rin sprung to action and attempted to catch the dog who gleefully, and more elegantly than any normal dog, evaded him.

Seeing Rin and Shima chase around the dog and unable to stop them was bringing Kameko to the verge of a breakdown and once the dog started running towards her and Bon, her frazzled nerves caused her to grip Bon's arms all the tighter which only made Bon angrier, this time at Rin and Shima's inability to grab the stupid dog. "Stay put." He demanded to Kameko, prying himself off of her, a rather hard thing to do to be truthful, and in a stroke of what was probably just dumb luck; when the dog jumped to evade a diving Rin; Bon managed to catch it in his arms. "There, it's over!" he loudly exclaimed. "Christ, you'd think the world was ending." He muttered, turning to Kameko who was still in a state of shock. "See? Look, it's tiny and harmless." He said, in a tone that clearly stated he thought she was being ridiculous.

"Hey BON! You didn't have to do that! You made me look so un-cool!" Rin protested, lifting himself of the ground with Konekomaru's help.

"Shut up! I couldn't take the ridiculous scene anymore!" Bon argued, though soon smirked. "I guess this proves I'm the best though." He added, proudly holding up the tiny dog, which just for the sake of proving him wrong promptly managed to wiggle out of grasp. Rin just laughed, but before any of the three guys could begin to chase Mephisto Pheles, who was having fun indulging in his trickster side, in his dog form a thud was heard and soon Konekomaru's cry. "Kameko-san? Are you alright!"


	3. Chapter 3 In Which Yamada Buys Smoothies

[Thank you everyone that has put this story on story alert and for the review ^^ Very much appreciated (: And inspired by the character profiles I decided to make some too for my OCs x) ]

Name: Komura Kameko  
>Gender: Female<br>Age:15 years old  
>Date of birth: November 23<br>Status: first-year high-school student  
>Details: -Good at chemistry and physics<p>

-Fast runner  
>Blood type: B<br>height: 155 cm (about -ish)  
>Past times and talents: reading manga, sitting in a rooftop, astronomy, drawing, experimenting<br>Average hours of sleep per night: 6/7h  
>Favorite foods: Anything with tuna and mayo in it<br>Favorite manga genres: romance, shojo, magical girl type (does _not_like to admit it)

Name: Komura Megumi  
>Gender: Female<br>Age:15 years old  
>Date of birth: January 11<br>Status: first-year high-school student, true cross academy Exwire, exorcism cram school  
>Details: -amazing memorizing and reciting skills<br>-can't hold her liquor at all  
>Blood type: A<br>height: 173 cm  
>Past times and talents: Reciting, photography, shopping, writing, studying<br>Average hours of sleep per night: 5  
>Favorite foods: Italian dishes<br>Favorite manga genres: Doesn't like manga

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: In Which Yamada Buys Three Smoothies For The Price Of Two <strong>

When Kameko finally came to she found herself in an area of school she had yet to visit. Nonetheless, it didn't take long for her to realize that she was in the infirmary. Thinking back, things slowly came to her, mainly the stupid dog that managed to get away from Bon just when she was starting to relax. After that she figured she had passed out. Just thinking about that, and her initial reaction to first seeing the dog, made her face grow hot with embarrassment. She wasn't the cowardly type at all, but near dogs she was pretty much a pathetic mess. Nonetheless, there was no denying she felt a lot better after her little…nap. Megumi's studying had kept her up for the most part of the night and despite being used to not sleeping a lot, this 'nap', regardless of how long it was; ended up being really revitalizing.

"So you're finally up, huh? Do you feel thirsty? Hungry?"

Sitting up, Kameko turned to her side only to discover a girl she didn't know sitting in the chair next to her bed. In her hands she was holding what Kameko soon recalled was her '**Pinku No Exorcist'** manga volume number 5. "Ah-ah…"

Since she was having a hard time forming words, the unnamed girl grew concerned and set the manga on the bedside table. "Hey—are you okay?"

"HOW did you get your hands on this?" Kameko exclaimed, snatching her manga book, hugging it tightly to her chest, blushing madly.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to take it without your permission or anything. It's just that your sister said I could take it to have something to pass the time while I waited for you to wake up…"

Upon hearing this, Kameko soon forgot all about her fear of other people discovering she was into cute, shoujo and Magical Girl type manga, and instead focused on her sister. "Wait—Megumi _knows_ I'm here?"

Slowly nodding, the brown-haired girl began her more in-depth explanation. "It appears there was some incident with a dog right? Well, after you were brought here the staff thought it was only appropriate to inform your sister, so she came here along with Izumo-chan, Moriyama-san and myself who were with her at the time she got the news. "

By now though Kameko was only getting more confused because of all the names that she did not recognize.

"Though she had to leave, along with everyone else, they had things to do at the amusement park. Since you're Komura Megumi's sister I'm assuming you know all about the cram school right?"

_ Oh my God…_

"Wait…by everyone…you mean…?"

"Megumi-san, Izumo-chan, Moriyama-san, and the people that brought you here, you know, Okumura-kun, Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru-kun."

_ Megumi's so pissed at me, I just know it. Oh God, I won't be able to sleep tonight at all._

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet," the girl spoke up again, reaching out her hand. "I'm Paku, it's very nice to meet you."

Kameko was in a bit of a daze at the recent news so she only absent-mindedly shook Paku's hand. "Kameko." She murmured, but it soon occurred her that she had heard Paku's name somewhere. "I'm pretty sure I've heard your name before…unless there's another Paku…"

"Oh, that was probably Izumo-chan's doing." Paku said, once more happy to answer any of Kameko's questions.

"I…Izumo…-chan?"

"She's in our class at normal high school. I've been absent because of an…accident with a Ghoul, but she hasn't."

A light bulb being turned on could practically be seen above Kameko's head. "Waaait. Purple hair in pigtails, mean attitude, and weirdly shaped eyebrows?"

"Precisely." Paku agreed with a small chuckle. Kameko nodded slowly. "I had had some conversations with her, but she never told me her name." Kameko admitted. "Umm…did you…I mean, did my sister ask you to stay here or something?"

"Oh no, it was Izumo-chan that asked me." Paku explained once again, but the smile that had been adorning her features faltered a bit at the quick look of disappointment that had flown by Kameko's features. "Ah, but she did let me in your room to pick something out to pass the time. She was very concerned too you know?"

Even though Kameko nodded her head she knew Paku was lying. Well, not about the part where Megumi let Paku in their room but about Megumi being concerned. Kameko knew Megumi would most likely be angry at her, as this event had led to everyone in the cram school pretty much finding out that Megumi had a sister that wasn't trying to become an Exorcist. Kameko and Megumi had a complicated relationship, they had made the decision to stay in their own little worlds and should not at any time try to set foot in the world that didn't belong to them. So Kameko stayed out of any Exorcist related business and in return Megumi didn't bother intruding on her space. If Kameko suddenly decided to turn into a delinquent then Megumi would not intervene and tell their parents for instance.

It was a system that worked for the both of them. The two of them had assumed that True Cross Academy was a big enough place that they'd never have to see each other outside of the dorm room or even share acquaintances and friends; so for this to be happening right now looked terribly ironic to Kameko. Heck, the more she thought about it the more the urge to laugh hit her.

"Umm…did I say something funny?..." Paku wondered aloud, as what started as wry chuckling from Kameko had now developed into a near uncontrollable laughing fit. Though as Kameko threw her head back amidst her laughing Paku was able to see the tears forming in her grey eyes, threatening to fall and roll down her cheeks at any moment now. "It's just—this has to be _the_ cruelest joke _ever_!"

In a similar manner to how Kameko had previously just sat quietly in a bench while listening to Izumo vent, Paku stayed quiet in her seat too.

"I try _so_ hard to stay away from all of this, demons, fighting, cram school, I try _SO_ hard and now it turns out that every person I've ever talked to for more than five minutes at this school is directly related to those very _same_ _things! What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

><p>Komura Megumi was indeed not at all amused by the present situation. So much that instead of acting like her poised self, she was now radiating a cold aura that was scary to even Suguro Ryuuji. Bon looked at Megumi and then his gaze shifted over to the Yamada kid that was walking just a few feet behind them. Briefly, Bon cursed his bad luck and wished he had been paired with someone else. Even Okumura would do.<p>

"Wouldn't it be better if we got a map and crossed out all the places we've been to? I'm pretty sure this is the second time we've walked by this smoothie stand." Megumi irritably pointed out.

"It's not, I'd remember walking past a smoothie stand. You're confusing it with the restaurant."

"How can someone confuse a smoothie stand with a restaurant? Are you even listening to yourself?"

At that moment Bon forgot all about trying to behave for this particular mission. "I'm telling you we haven't passed by this spot yet! But FINE let' get the stupid map and I'll prove it to you!"

The two were so engrossed by their argument that had completely forgotten about Yamada, who was still silently following them around. After they found a map Bon started to trace their steps and by the end a proud look was evident on his face. "See? We haven't been walking around in circles! I told you!"

"Whatever." Megumi scoffed, childishly folding her arms above her chest.

"Can you just admit you were wrong?" Bon asked, though it was very obvious he was just basking in the glory of his 'victory'.

"Oh my, are you really that insecure that you need this to make you feel better about yourself?"

The words made Bon's expression do a complete 180º degree turn.

"What did you say?" he snapped, pretty much tearing the map in half as he did so. "I could _not_ have been clearer."

Fuming, Bon opened his mouth only to be silenced by a strawberry appearing in front of his eyes. He followed the hand holding to the hooded figure, identified simply as Yamada, with a blank expression. Megumi too, was looking quizzically at Yamada. Yamada's right hand, holding his PSP, pointed at the smoothie stand they had passed moments before. "There's a promotion. Three for the price of two."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Stop yelling, delinquent fool!" Megumi snapped, before taking the smoothie from Yamada, her bracelets clinging due to the fast motion. "I'm thirsty." She added, stomping off to avoid listening to Bon's yelling. Not that there was ever enough distant that would make Bon's voice not audible.

After running away from Bon and Yamada, Megumi found a bench to sit on and took the time to calm herself down. It wasn't like her to start fights or continue arguments she deemed pointless, but after the stunt Kameko pulled earlier on she was on edge. She couldn't help but wish she was the only one at True Cross Academy.

_Why did she even come here? It's not like she's joining cram school she could have just gone to some other private school!_

Her angry thoughts came to a halt due to the surging brain freeze, making Megumi remind herself not to drink too fast. Ironically enough, the brain freeze did help her in calming down a little. Unfortunately just as she was starting to get a grip on her more emotional side, Megumi soon heard Bon calling out to her which unsurprisingly ruined most of what she had already accomplished in terms of calming down. "What is it?" she asked, trying to keep the irritability out of her tone.

"I should be the one asking that! You can't just storm off like that we're in the middle of a mission! A mission we're supposed to be doing as a group of three!" He was yelling, but for once, Megumi acknowledged that he was actually saying something worth hearing.

"Fine, I get it I get it. I just needed some time to relax." Tossing the now finished smoothie into the nearest bin, Megumi rose from her seat only to realize Yamada wasn't there. "Where's the guy with the hoodie?"

Sighing, Bon covered his eyes shaking his head in embarrassment. "Buying smoothies. He's convinced he can get that promotion." He explained, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go get him and get back to this mission, okay?"

"Hmph."

Glaring, Bon followed Megumi as she quickly brushed past him. "You know, you remind me of that Kamiki girl." He practically spat the words.

"Kamiki? The Tamer? Why are you even comparing us?" It was evident Megumi was offended by the comparison.

"The way I see it you aren't that different. You're both spoiled and think you're better than everyone, the only difference I'd say is that you on the other hand seem to be aware of how to charm people; given how Moriyama's always clinging to your every word."

Smirking, Megumi ran a hand through her fringe, adjusting her bangs again as she mulled this over. "I'm just realistic, I happen to be extraordinary at reciting and have a multitude of other skills that'll make me a great Exorcist. And I'm a naturally charming person by nature. "

At this Bon couldn't help but laugh loud and good. "Sure, sure."

Frowning, Megumi decided not to pursue the argument. "I'm not going to continue this conversation. But, I suppose it's only polite that I thank you for bringing my little sister to the infirmary, or something." Despite the anger and embarrassment, there was a part of Megumi that had been indeed concerned. "That idiot." She muttered under her breath not really expecting Bon to listen.

"I don't need your thank yous, I just did what any other decent human being would have done." Even Bon could tell it was hard for Megumi to thank him, so he wasn't going to push the matter any further, mostly because he really did want to get back to the mission. "You two seem to have a complicated relationship anyway, so I'd rather not get in the middle of it." He added sincerely.

Megumi simply scoffed. "What gave that away?"

"Well you called her an idiot, you never mentioned you even had a sister here and finally you looked pretty pissed when you were brought down to the infirmary." Bon began to say, listing off each reason and holding up the corresponding number of fingers. "That's what gave it away."

"Yeah…well, congrats on your deductive skills."

They kept walking in silence, Megumi not particularly interested in continuing the conversation and she didn't expect Bon to be either. She didn't even know how to keep a conversation with the guy. So it was rather surprising when he was the one to address her again. "You know, I don't have any siblings or anything, well unless you count Shima and Konekomaru but still I can't say I understand,, but that guy Okumura and Okumura-sensei; those two really get along well. And I don't know, but I think that it must be kind of nice to have someone close to you that understands you."

Megumi smirked, but it was a smirk that as far as Bon could tell held something more behind it. A sort of melancholy, sadness even. "We don't have that kind of relationship. I don't get her and she doesn't get me. And it's fine that way, we live in separate worlds and it works for us." Megumi stated simply, the tone of someone that doesn't wish to continue the discussion and Bon was smart enough to catch on to it. They kept walking in silence until they came across Yamada, holding two other smoothies. He simply held them up as if to say 'I got the promotion' and Bon's eyebrow immediately began to twitch in frustration. "No one CARES about the smoothie!" Bon snapped, but before going on his typical tirade a loud sound made the trio turn to their heads in shock, just in time to watch part of the rollercoaster collapse.

"What the hell just happened! A ghost can't do that right?" Megumi exclaimed, more than a little stunned. Yamada on the other hand dropped both the smoothies and darted in the direction of the rollercoaster.

"OI! Wait up!" Despite Bon's callings Yamada kept running and soon disappeared from their sights.

* * *

><p>Megumi and Bon both ran as fast as they could but to their surprise Yamada was a lot faster than they had anticipated. By the time they reached the rest of their class, Rin was already being dragged away by a woman neither one of them knew and in time to listen to Shima complain about how lucky Okumura was. In the end though they didn't get their questions answered and were instead shown to their classroom by Okumura-sensei.<p>

(To those wondering, '**Pinku No Exorcist'** is sort of like the genderbent version of 'Ao No Exorcist' but Magical Girl style, which is why Kameko's so embarrassed about people other than her sister knowing she reads it xD)


	4. Chapter 4 In Which Yukio Has a Message

**Chapter Four: In Which Yukio Delivers a Message**

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Komura Kameko was once more devoted to her manga, and ignoring her infuriated sister as she paced around their room. Kameko actually secretly enjoyed watching Megumi lose her head, especially since it didn't happen all that often. In fact, the only people that currently seemed capable of making Megumi start ranting and yelling were Kameko and Bon. At any rate, Kameko tried not to show this and instead focused on the adventures of Rina as she bravely fought off demons. "I mean really, what were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know those people were from cram school?"

Even Megumi had to accept this.

"Still, WHY would you make such a fuss over a tiny dog? It makes no sense!"

"Well it _is _a phobia, it's not like I enjoy having it or anything." Kameko muttered, further burying her nose in her manga. If there was something that could possibly rival her embarrassment over people finding out her love for girly, magical girl type manga and sappy love stories, it would be her embarrassment over people finding out her crippling fear of dogs.

"And to think that-that Kamiki is in your class too…this is like some very sick joke!" Megumi huffed, seating herself by her desk. After a moment of silence, the Exwire spoke up again. "You should change class."

For the first time, Kameko was compelled to look at Megumi with an outraged look on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Well it only makes sense," Megumi began to say, now considerably calmer. "We said we'd keep our worlds apart remember? It's supposed to make things easier for everyone. How am I supposed to know that having Eyebrows in your class won't…lure you into _my_ world?"

Frowning, Kameko tossed her manga aside and stood up from the bed, fixing up her navy blue sweater. "I'm not changing class just because you doubt my word." She stated simply, running a slightly trembling hand through her hair. "I don't want to become an Exorcist, having Kamiki or whoever in my class won't change that."

Kameko didn't know why she felt so strongly about this actually. It occurred to her that given her state of passiveness she'd just follow Megumi's suggestion without question. She wasn't even close to anyone in class, not even Izumo for sure; and yet right now she had made it very clear that she did not intend to change classes despite what Megumi thought. The whole thing actually confused Kameko quite a bit, which was why she chose to exit the room as soon as she had put on her sneakers. Megumi on the other hand, despite her sister's claims, wasn't so confident they were true; but she told herself it was only her paranoia.

* * *

><p>Not knowing where she was heading, Kameko ended up in front of Paku's room; whom she had gotten a chance to talk to during the afternoon while everyone else was at the amusement park. Paku kept Kameko company, and Kameko actually found herself enjoying said company. Paku had been a part of the cram school and gave up after deciding that she couldn't keep up with the classes, and that was something Kameko could relate to and maybe it was what had made their interaction so easy. Still, now that Kameko was knocking on the door the person that ended up opening it was Kamiki Izumo. "What do you want?"<p>

_Friendly_, ignoring that fleeting though Kameko managed an uneasy smile. "I just needed some fresh air, and this was the first place I thought of coming to."

"It's a dorm room. Not much fresh air here."

"Can't you open a window?"

Sighing, Izumo left the door open for Kameko to enter and went to the window to open it as Kameko had so cleverly suggested. "If you're looking for Paku, she isn't here right now."

"Ah…"

Kameko watched silently as Izumo took a seat at her desk having seemingly decided to get back to her studies, leaving Kameko to feel out of place in the room that wasn't hers. "Hm, by the way, I had actually been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" Izumo's tone didn't sound at all interested. It sounded more like a mechanically rehearsed answer while she focused her attention on her homework. "It's just that…" Kameko thought about finishing her sentence and saying that she knew Paku had only stayed by her bedside because Izumo had asked her to, but something stopped Kameko. At first she didn't know what it was but then she realized that given what she knew of Izumo's personality, it was likely that the girl would end up snapping at her. Kameko remembered too, what Paku had told her that afternoon about Izumo.

"_She's a really nice person, but she had a rough past. People bullied her and I was the only one she could turn to. It was hard on her so she grew this outer shell for protection. You can understand right?"_

Kameko did understand. So much that she realized that the best way to thank Izumo wouldn't be to acknowledge her actions in such a straightforward manner, but to subtly let her know she was thankful.

"Well?"

"Ah, it's nothing much." Kameko ended up saying, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just wondering how life was going for you."

Now, Kameko couldn't really see Izumo's expression, but she guessed the girl would be understandably confused. "_Why?"_

"Oh you know, not a lot goes on in my life so I end up thinking about other people's lives. Weird huh?"

"More like gossipy." Izumo retorted, but nonetheless turned around in her chair to face her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that already didn't I?"

"Did you have an argument with your sister?" Izumo inquired, completely ignoring Kameko's question. Kameko didn't seem to mind though, she actually smiled a bit. "Now who's the one being gossipy?"

"You're in my room, so I'd say I have a right to know!" Izumo protested, stubbornly folding her arms over her chest. Kameko chuckled, nodding her head. "That's kind of a really…nonsensical logic, but fine. I'll roll with it. Yes, I did have an argument with my sister."

It was clear that Izumo didn't think Kameko would have actually answered her. "About?" she asked, after the short time that took her to recuperate from that notion. "She wasn't too happy with me setting foot in her world, even though I did it unintentionally. How was I supposed to know you were all Exwires?"

"You weren't I guess," Izumo murmured, stretching as she lifted herself from the chair. "Though I don't see why there's such a big need to keep the two worlds apart."

"It's what works best for everyone, I guess."

"I guess?" Izumo repeated, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere with Kameko. This time Kameko was the one surprised, first at how she had added 'I guess' and then at the fact that Izumo caught on to it. "Okay, I think we're done sharing now."

* * *

><p>The weekend soon passed. After the time where she left her own room, Kameko didn't talk to Megumi all that much. She spent her Sunday mostly with Paku and Izumo, whereas Megumi spent it with Shiemi which meant she occasionally spent some time with Rin and Yukio as well. For the most part though, both sisters were just happy they hadn't had to face each other. In addition Kameko was also very happy at not having had to see Rin, Bon, Shima and Konekomaru after the dog incident. Regardless, Monday soon came and they all had to attend class. The Exwires had already been introduced to Shura, who they soon learned was actually Yamada, or had been. "Well that was surprising." Megumi commented, sitting herself next to Shiemi who only nodded in agreement. "I don't think anyone really saw that coming…" she admitted, though only absent-mindedly so.<p>

It was clear she was more concerned about other things, namely why Rin had been dragged away by Shura at the amusement park.

"Sorry we're late, _someone _wouldn't get out of bed." Yukio apologized as he walked into the class room, followed by Shura, though his usually polite tone couldn't help but waver in distaste at the mention of the 'someone' and pretty much anyone that was paying attention understood who it was that he was talking about. The 'someone', meaning Shura, included though she chose to ignore this. Instead she went and made herself at home by seating herself on the desk Indian style, much to Yukio's dismay.

"I love it when she does that." Shima whispered with a goofy grin. The only thing saving him from getting whacked was the fact that Bon was seated in front of him and not next or behind him.

"Anyway, we have some exciting news kiddies!" Shura announced, catching everyone's attention at once and effectively ceasing all the conversations going on between them. "Now, who in here knows what a Kuchisake Onna is?"

Immediately Bon, Izumo and Megumi's hands shot in the air which left Shura looking between the three wondering who she should ask to answer the question. "I think Kamiki's hand was a millisecond faster. Go on, explain."

Izumo didn't bother to hide the look of smugness on her features, whereas Megumi lowered her hand shooting glares at her and Bon simply huffed, re-crossing his arms over his chest. "Kuchisake Onna or Slash-Mouthed Woman are a particular type of creature that has been hard to for Exorcists to classify, but the current agreement is that they're within the Ghost-class. It is believed that they represent the negative emotions of scorned women and take over their corpses after they're dead. The signature trait is the use of a surgical mask that hides a fang-filled mouth that extends from ear to ear. This is supposedly a physical manifestation on the corpses of those same negative feelings."

Rin shivered at that. "_Ear to ear?"_ he hissed in shock to a pale Shiemi.

"Okumura-kun! Don't interrupt Kamiki-san." Yukio admonished, nodding for Izumo to continue. "They're found usually in urban areas, but can wonder around if they have a reason to. They're also said to be extremely fast and capable of running one hundred yards in three seconds. Their preferred means of attack are with bladed weapons, like kitchen knives or machetes, even the usage of scythes has been reported in some instances."

Clapping, Shura nodded her head. "Very good Kamiki!" she exclaimed, facing the rest of the class. "Well, we're being dispatched to investigate a situation in which a Slash-Mouthed Woman is presumed to be involved. There have been a number of incidents, none of which have been fatal so far. We—"

"Wait a second!" Shima exclaimed with a nervous grin. "Isn't a Kuchisake Onna a bit out of our league…?"

"Ahaha you scared Shima?" Rin exclaimed, whirling around in his chair to face the pink-haired boy. "Look who's talking, weren't you the one pissing your pants just because an ear to ear mouth was mentioned?" Bon quickly added with a smirk making Rin blush. "NO! I was just surprised—"

The sound of a very heavy book landing on the table silenced them all, followed by Yukio clearing his throat. "It's quite alright Shima. All of you handled the Ghoul situation very well, so we teachers trust you can handle this. Besides, both myself and Kirigakure-sensei will be monitoring the whole process and once we arrive at our destination we'll be instructing you all to battle strategies and the correct procedures to handle a Kuchisake Onna."

Shura nodded her head in agreement, rocking back and forth on the desk for no apparent reason. "The area we'll be visiting, I'm assuming is familiar to one of you," she began to say looking straight at Megumi, who immediately arched an eyebrow. "The Komura Temple is the one that made the request."

"Wa-wait a second! The Komura Temple is more than capable of handling a Kuchisake Onna!" Megumi exclaimed, confused at this revelation.

"Indeed they are," Yukio said, fixing his glasses. "But as you know the Komura Temple is directly affiliated with the True Cross Academy. So occasionally, they're asked to give out assignments to the classes of Exwires, and if there's an official from True Cross Academy present they're even allowed to conduct the exam, as they see fit, for a Page to move up to the level of Exwire, that is how Komura-san got in class despite not having taken the exam with the rest of class." Yukio explained. Megumi only nodded a bit, knowing where it was going. "This time around it seems that the Komura Temple is interested in seeing the level of this class so they proposed this task." Yukio finished, taking a look around class. "That being said, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning and we'll be staying at the inn, Komura-san it's—"

"Fukuya!" Megumi exclaimed. There was excitement in her features alright, but anxiousness as well. What Yukio said had pretty much confirmed that her family was going to be testing her.

"Right, that being said, pack light. We don't know for how long we'll be there but hopefully we won't have to stay longer than three days."

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" Shiemi gleefully exclaimed as she watched Megumi pack. The two of them had gone straight to Megumi's room along with Izumo, who had to force herself to come but did so anyway. Izumo knew Paku would be happy and relieved if she tried to make friends with other people. Megumi nodded her head, shoving her clothes in a very large suitcase. "I know, I haven't been home in a while!"<p>

"But, how did something like a Kuchisake Onna appear near your temple's grounds? I thought your Temple was out of town." Izumo pointed out, seated on Kameko's bed and clearly more interested in the mission itself rather than listening to Megumi talk about her home life and her family. At her question though Megumi stopped what she was doing. "Well…like you said, despite them being seen around urban areas they can wander off if they have a reason…but I have no idea what that reason could be…"

"Megumi-san…do you think that something could have happened to your family members?" Shiemi asked, almost fearfully so. Megumi just shook her head. "After Okumura-sensei said what was going on I called them. One of my cousins was attacked, and one of the cooks at the inn along with some other people I know but like Okumura-sensei said, no one has died and they've all recovered by now." Megumi said, shrugging her shoulders and seating down next to Izumo, legs crossed. "Ah I wonder what is going on over there." She murmured, tugging at the end of her ponytail.

As soon as she said this the door opened and in came Kameko, who looked a bit stunned at all the people in her room. "Ummm…hi?" she said rather awkwardly, glancing between all the people there. Shiemi was blushing, but nonetheless was the one that was even looking remotely welcoming as she waved. "Hi, you must be Megumi-san's sister. Mo-Moriyama Shiemi. I am that is, I'm Moriyama Shiemi." She corrected herself, taking a couple of steps forward to greet Kameko, yet as per usual of her clumsy self ended up tripping on her feet and landing next to Kameko's. "Oh my—are you okay?" Kameko immediately exclaimed, kneeling next to Shiemi and pulling her up by her arm. "Eh eh…this happens to me quite often…" Shiemi admitted, smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"Lame." Was Izumo's only remark, though Megumi was unusually quiet. "It's nice to meet you." Shiemi added with a bashful smile. "Ah, it's very nice to meet you too, Moriyama-san." Kameko replied, looking uneasily at her sister. "So…what's all of this about?"

"Nothing. So can you give us some privacy?" Megumi asked, in a snappier way than she had intended. This tone, coming from the otherwise gentle and friendly Megumi really surprised Shiemi. "Me-Megumi-san…"

Kameko's face became frozen in a blank expression. In the end though she forced a smile and nodded her head. "Sure, let me just get some money for lunch and I'll be out of your way."

Just as she said this Izumo spoke up. "We're going to your Temple tomorrow."

"Uh?" Kameko almost toppled over herself upon hearing this. "Why would you have to go there?" she asked, though her attention quickly shifted to Megumi. "Were you even planning on telling me this?"

"No I wasn't, because it has nothing to do with you!" Megumi snapped, standing up from her bed and glowering at Izumo. "And it had nothing to do with you either!"

"C'mon everyone…let's not yell…" Shiemi practically pleaded, coming over to Megumi's side. She had never once seen Megumi angry or lose her cool so this was rather unexpected. Megumi on the other hand looked down at Izumo. "You. Come with me outside."

"Hmph. Whatever." And with that the two quickly exited, leaving Kameko and Shiemi alone. "You know what's going on don't you?" Kameko inquired, placing both hands on Shiemi's shoulders. "Please, you've _got_ to tell me if there's something going on with my family!"

Shiemi felt torn, given that it was pretty obvious Megumi didn't want her sister to know what was going on, but upon seeing the serious, pained look on Kameko's face she couldn't kept it from her. "Okay…umm…the Komura Temple has requested that we go there to investigate a situation…it seems that a Kuchisake Onna has appeared, and they wanted us to go there…bu-but no one is dead or anything! I mean…Megumi-san mentioned a cousin and one of the cooks being hurt along with some others, but it doesn't seem to be anything serious!"

Nodding, Kameko slowly took her hands off Shiemi's shoulders. "I see…" she was looking a bit pale, which upset Shiemi greatly. "Re-really Komura-san, you can relax! Everything will be okay! Yuki-chan…ah, I mean, Okumura-sensei, is very talented, so there's nothing to worry about, I promise!"

For Shiemi's sake Kameko nodded her head once more, going to her drawer to fetch the money for lunch. "Yeah, I trust you guys. It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>"What exactly where you thinking? That piece of news was NOT yours to tell!" Megumi exclaimed, though Izumo maintened a stern and rather uncaring expression. "It wasn't yours to hide either."<p>

"Actually, it was! It was a family matter that does NOT concern you! My sister had no business knowing!"

"You just said back there that people were injured, I think your sister has every right to know." Izumo pointed out. Deep down though, she had no idea why she was putting herself in the middle of this discussion. It wasn't normal for her to get involved in other people's business, she didn't even usually care, so this confused her quite a bit. Though, Izumo told her that the reason for her actions was really just her ever-growing distaste for Megumi that spurred her to contradict the rose-haired girl. "Don't you think that if my, our, family wanted her to know they'd have called?"

Now, Izumo couldn't really argue with that logic. "Still, at least now you won't have to come up with an excuse for being absent for days."

"Yes, but now what if she wants to come too? What do I do _then_?" Megumi screeched, holding her head in both hands and shaking it from side to side. She was starting to give herself a headache again.

"If she wants to come you just tell her it's dangerous," Izumo stated matter-of-factly, though Megumi's screeching voice was starting to make her very agitated. "It's not that big a deal unless you make it that way. Stop whining."

Megumi's expression was grave nonetheless. "You little—I'm the one that's going to have to listen to her now asking questions that I can't answer! Why would you do something like that?"

"Hm. Maybe just to spite you?" Izumo offered a slight smirk playing at her lips. Composing herself, Megumi leaned away from Izumo. "Wow, you really are a bitch aren't you? Just like everyone else says."

"Maybe so, but at least I don't hide it."

* * *

><p>Izumo ended up going to her room to pack and by the time Megumi returned to her room Kameko was gone too (much to her relief) and she finished packing things with Shiemi in a quiet and rather heavy atmosphere. Kameko went to have lunch, this time around she decided she was going to the cafeteria, simply because she didn't think she'd run into anyone from cram school there. This idea was foiled when upon exiting the dorms the first person she saw was Okumura Yukio. She didn't want to be rude and just walk away from him, so she forced a smile again and put on an expression as if to say she was in a hurry.<p>

That didn't stop Yukio from approaching her.

"Good morning, Kameko-san. I don't know, if you've heard about—"

"I did." She replied curtly, and actually became shocked at the coldness in her tone. It even threw Yukio of course, but he quickly recovered. "Umm…sorry, I really need to grab lunch—" she tried to side-step around him, but Yukio quickly mimicked her movements. "I'm sorry, this won't take very long. I just came to tell you that the Headmaster wishes to see you."

"Wha-What? The Headmaster?" To be entirely truthful, Kameko was surprised the Headmaster even knew she existed. Yukio nodded. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the mission at the Komura Temple. You should hurry."

* * *

><p>[In case you don't know, Kuchisake Onna are a very famous urban legend that I just modified a little to fit better in the context of the story x) Again I appreciate the reviews and story allerts very much! Thank you! ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 In Which Izumo Breaks The Rule

**Chapter Five: In Which Izumo Breaks The Rules**

"Thanks for coming with me Yukio, I don't think I could have handled being in that room alone very well." Kameko admitted, fidgeting with her fingers a bit out of nervousness.

"That's quite alright. Our Headmaster is…a bit eccentric, so I understand where you're coming from." Yukio assured, eyeing Kameko out of the corner of his eyes. When she didn't answer, Yukio figured that he'd ask some questions that had been on his mind for a while now. "Why do you think your family wants you to come with my class?" Normally, he wasn't one to pry, but in this case the answer to that question could very well have a significant impact on their mission. Unfortunately, Kameko didn't have a good answer for him. "I don't know…I mean they didn't even phone me or anything… I have no idea, what they're thinking…" she admitted with a defeated sigh, shaking her head a bit. "I don't even know if I _should_ go…"

"Well, given the situation there it could be dangerous. But seeing as the people from your temple are quite capable if you followed their warnings, you should be fine. I think your family understands that." Yukio pointed out. In his head though, he was beginning to form a vague idea of why the Komuras wanted Kameko there as well.

_Could it be that they plan to test her as well?_

It was a remote possibility but if that was the case then he would have to oppose, as Kameko hadn't had any training in any class and couldn't be able to fight off any demon that they would use for a test, certainly not a Kuchisake Onna. "At any rate, you should probably call your family. Have them explain it to you." He suggested. Kameko only nodded her head at that suggestion, it seemed like the sensible thing to do.

"Well, I have to go now. I still have some paperwork to take care off."

"Eh? You're not going to have lunch?"

Smiling, Yukio just shook his head. "Unfortunately I still have a lot of things to organize before our trip tomorrow." He explained, "Niisan and the rest are probably having lunch in the usual place, I assume you know what that is, so if you're having lunch alone you should join them."

"Ah…yeah…I might do that…"

Yukio knew at once just by looking at her that she wouldn't, but he wasn't going to point that out. "Good. Then, we'll see each other some other time. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>It really wasn't surprising that Yukio had been able to read Kameko so well. She had after all, a very honest face, meaning that her features, even her gestures often betrayed her emotions whether or not Kameko wanted them too. It was a horrible trait of hers, in Kameko's opinion. It's not like she wanted to go around lying to people, but sometimes it'd be nice to know that not everyone could read her like an open book. Indeed Kameko didn't seek out Rin and the others. Even if the whole incident with the dog had never happened, it still felt weird for her to just go and sit with people she barely knew. It felt like she was intruding on them.<p>

Not to mention that Megumi definitely wouldn't be happy to know that she was ignoring her warnings about not associating with people from the cram school. Instead, Kameko went outside and found a quiet, shadowed place with the intention of phoning her parents.

Sitting with the back against the wall of the building, Kameko looked at her black cell phone with a nervous expression. She couldn't get over the fact that no one in her family had bothered to call her and instead passed on the message that they wanted her there through True Cross' crazy Headmaster. After about five minutes of staring at her contact list, Kameko decided to just call someone at the Fukuya inn instead of her parents. Almost immediately someone picked up. "Hello, this is Aoi at Fukuya Inn, how may I help you?"

"Aoi-chan? It's Kameko."

"Oooooh hiiiiiiiii love, how are you? Gosh it's been such a long time!" Aoi gushed from the other end of the line. Hearing the familiar voice did help Kameko relax a bit. "Indeed…umm, I'm okay. I just heard that there's some trouble over there…"

Silence.

"And I met with the Headmaster today, he gave me a pass to skip class for three days so that I could go there. Apparently, my parents requested it…any idea what that's about?"

Another moment of silence, that needless to say was making Kameko feel rather agitated. "Aoi?"

"Yeah…sorry kid, I don't know why your parents did that… I mean, I know they were the ones that requested the Exwires to come, but I don't know why they're asking for you…"

"I see…"

"He-hey, no need to sound depressed! I'm sure it's no big deal! They probably just want to see you again! Anyway, if you really want to know, you should just call them silly."

Kameko almost choked upon hearing this. "Eh…no need, I'll guess I'll figure out on my own…" _Assuming I do go…_ "Anyway, how's everyone there? Someone told me a cook had been attacked…"

"Oh, it was Kazuo, but don't worry it wasn't anything serious. He bounced right back, he's even back at work!"

"That's a relief…"

"Yes, yes, so don't worry! Instead go pack, I want to see you again soon!~"

* * *

><p>Kameko didn't know whether or not she should really go. Her parents had asked for her to come and had even talked to the Headmaster that had given her a three-day pass to skip class, but still, Kameko couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how no one had bothered to contact her directly. She could see Megumi hiding something like that from her, but she figured that if her parents really wanted her back at the Komura Temple then they would have asked her directly. "What the hell are they thinking?" she wondered aloud, mulling over this decision, as she headed for the classroom. "Kameko-san!"<p>

"Ah it's Paku-san and Kamiki-san too," Kameko murmured, smiling once more and bowing her head lightly in greeting. "Good morning."

"Isn't that greeting a little late, we saw each other just an hour ago." Izumo bluntly pointed out, though Paku only chuckled. "Don't pay attention to Izumo-chan."

"It's okay. She's sort of right anyway." Kameko admitted, shrugging her shoulders. She grew up dealing with Megumi, a complicated person by nature, so to her it was fairly easy to filter Izumo's less pleasant remarks. The three stepped inside the room, and since class was about to start they had to go to their seats so Izumo and Paku went to the first row and Kameko went to the third.

Kameko remained pretty uninterested in class, up until the point where a note landed on her desk. She didn't know where it was coming from but when she looked up she saw Paku waving discreetly in her direction.

**Kameko-san, where are you going after classes are over?**

**Do you want to have dinner with me and Izumo-chan?**

Kameko supposed that if she didn't go, she'd have to go back closing herself in her dorm room so having dinner with actual people sounded much more appealing, specially because she actually liked Paku and Izumo. In handwriting that wasn't nowhere as neat as Paku's she scribbled a quick '**Yes' **and passed it on to Paku again. Paku almost didn't need to read the note to know Kameko's answer. Again, the girl cursed how easily people could read her.

* * *

><p>"Oh no... I think I forgot my pencil case back in the classroom." Shaking her head in embarrassment, Paku clasped her hands together looking at both Kameko and Izumo with an apologetic expression. "I'll be right back, you can go ahead if you'd like."<p>

"Nah, that's okay Paku-san, we'll wait." Kameko quickly added.

"Yep, there's no problem Paku. It's not like we'll miss anything."

"Thank you!"

It never ceased to amaze Kameko how Izumo was a lot kinder to Paku then anyone else. Though, Kameko already knew the reason for that thanks to Paku herself. "Kamiki-san…"

"What is it?" And she was back to being snappy again. It actually made Kameko flinch for a second, but she quickly shook it off. "I have a question for you."

"If it's per—"

"It's not about you, it's a…it's about me actually. You're an objective, impartial person right? So you can probably answer my question better than I can…"

Izumo didn't know how to reply to that, all she knew was that Kameko came up with some very weird requests. "Okay then," she finally said, figuring she'd play along if not for the sake of her own curiosity. "Shoot."

"You see…It seems that my family as asked for me to go along with you guys…the Headmaster even gave me a three-days pass to skip school, but the thing was, I don't know whether or not I should go. I have no idea why my parents want me there and honestly I'm…They didn't even bother to tell me this personally, so…I don't know…should I go?"

Kameko wished she could hide what she was thinking like Izumo could. Maybe it was just her own distress at the time but she really couldn't read Izumo's expression at all. The Tamer tapped her chin as she gave what Kameko said some thought. "I hate to say the obvious but why not just ask your parents why they want you to go?"

"It just…They didn't tell me themselves so even if I asked they probably wouldn't tell me, they'd either refuse to answer or tell me a lie…" Kameko murmured, though this time Izumo frowned. "Why are you so passive? God."

Kameko just made an uncomfortable expression, awkwardly shifting in her place. "It's not that I'm passive. I just don't think there's a point in calling…"

Shaking her head, Izumo outstretched a hand and gave Kameko's tie a rather rough yank. "Listen, you need to get yourself together. The real reason you don't want to go is because you don't want to do with any of this exorcist business right? If you did go, it'd be torture for you right?" Without even waiting for a response, Izumo realized Kameko's tie, who lightly rubbed her neck a little as she listened to Izumo. "Life is all about self-satisfaction. Why do something that's going to hurt you for someone that won't even give you a plausible reason to do it?"

"So you're telling me…not to go…?"

Izumo made a frustrated noise and Kameko, fearing that her tie would be yanked again, quickly backed away. "I'm telling you to figure it out! I can't tell you either or not you should go, I could tell you to do what your parents tell you to like a good little girl, but in the end it should be about what YOU want to do. Regardless of reason, what is it that you want to do?"

"I'm…not sure…" Kameko admitted, sratching the side of her head. "I really don't… I guess…I mean I do want to avoid exorcism but at the same time…I'm curious and I don't really want to disappoint my parents…"

"Congratulations. There's your answer."

* * *

><p>"This is…amazing…" Kameko murmured in awe, whereas Izumo simply smirked, trying to keep a look of indifference about her features. "Of course it is. It's a library for Exorcists." She stated, quickly looking around to see how many people there were there or if there was anyone there she knew. Not many people and none that she knew. Before Kameko could speak up again, Izumo shoved her to the side, pointing at the bookshelves and whispering in her ear. "Remember what I said, Exorcist only. I'm almost positive that you being in here will result in some sort of trouble for me so don't attract attention."<p>

Kameko nodded obediently, following Izumo with her eyes as the girl went and started to take books out from the bookshelves. "At any rate, let's just hurry. These should be good enough for you. Regardless of how many qualified people there are at your temple, it's still best to be prepared so I suggest you read them over night or something." Izumo said, placing all three books in Kameko's hands. "I suggest you start on this one cleverly entitled 'Encounters with Kuchisake Onna' since it's fully devoted to the topic, but look through the others as well. And remember, I'm signing these out in my name so you better take good care of them!"

Kameko nodded once more but the curious look on her face made Izumo arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just…you're just…_really nice, _aren't you Kamiki-san?" Kameko asked with a broad smile. "I—Take that back!" Izumo demanded, stomping her foot with an embarrassed/furious look on her face. "I'm _not_ nice! I just—I don't want you to get killed or maimed or something, then your sister wouldn't stop yapping in my ear. Get it? So don't get the wrong idea!" Izumo exclaimed, folding her arms and looking away from Kameko. "Just take care of the book, idiot."

Kameko chuckled nodding her head a bit. "Sure, sure. Thank you anyway Kamiki-san."

"Stop!"

"What did I do now?" Kameko asked in confusion, only for Izumo to refuse to answer by looking away. "Anyway I'm going to look for something to help me finish my homework, don't move from there okay?"

"Okay Kamiki-san, I'll be waiting!" Kameko exclaimed, taking the opportunity to look down at the books she had been handed. There was no denying she was feeling a lot better about going to her Temple now that Izumo had given her a helping hand, by choosing these books for her to prepare.

When her cell started to vibrate Kameko balanced the three books in one arm and then reached for it, flipping it open to read the text she had received. She was expecting it to be Paku's since they had agreed to met her after their trip to the library but it turned out it was from Megumi.

**I invited Shiemi to sleep over tonight.**

**Are you coming or can I tell her to take your bed?**

Judging from the text it was easy to tell that what Megumi really wanted was for Kameko _not_ to come. Unfortunately, she really didn't have anywhere else to go and she didn't want to ask Paku and Izumo for a place to crash just because Megumi didn't want her around. Kameko decided that this time, she'd show Megumi how unreasonable she was being and began to type her angry response. Midway through though, a meek voice surprised her enough to the point where she dropped the books and just barely held on to her cell. "Kameko-san? What are you doing here?"

Kameko immediately recognized Konekomaru which made her remember the dog incident which in return made her face turn about five different shades of red. "Ah—I…"

Konekomaru's gaze though ended up on the books, laying on the ground which made him look quizzically at Kameko. "I…my parents want me to go to… they asked the Headmaster for permission…" she muttered awkwardly, putting her phone away. "Kamiki-san figured that if I was really going then I should learn something about the Kuchisake Onna."

Konekomaru opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Kameko beat him to it. "Please, _please, _don't report me. Kamiki-san will get in trouble."

"Don't worry about a thing Kameko-san." Konekomaru assured, picking up the books and handing them back to her. "I wouldn't do something like that. I think it's very nice of Kamiki-san to be helping you with these things." Kameko knew Konekomaru wasn't lying and so breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much." She said sincerely, then tilting her head to the side. "Umm…are you here like…alone?" she asked, remembering that Konekomaru hadn't been the only witness to her freak-out. "Ah, Bon and Shima-san are here too." Konekomaru informed, completely unaware of why Kameko had asked. "We also wanted to prepare for tomorrow." He added with a sheepish grin.

As if to confirm this Bon soon appeared in that particular corridor holding a book over his head. "Konekomaru, I found this one, it should do for a starters—" he began to say but cut himself off the minute his eyes landed on Kameko.

"Kameko-san's joining us tomorrow too." Konekomaru quickly explained, noticing the confused look on Bon's face. "What? Isn't that a bit reckless?" Bon wondered aloud, staring at Kameko this time. "Kuchisake Onna aren't easy to handle, you might get hurt or worse." He pointed out with a serious expression. "Besides are you really cutting class?"

"Ah…the Headmaster gave me a pass to skip three days of class…it was my family that requested me there so… I can't really ignore that request." Kameko admitted. Maybe she was the one that was in the habit of over thinking. Maybe Aoi was right and they really just wanted to see her along with Megumi. If that was the case then there really was no reason to not go.

"Really?" Apparently though, Bon was just as suspicious as she had been. "They probably just want to see Kameko-san again and are taking this opportunity, right Kameko-san?"

Kameko felt relief again. Yes, Konekomaru understood what was going. _That's exactly it, _she told herself, nodding her head to answer Konekomaru. Bon just shook his head with a bit of a smirk, pointing at Kameko with the book he was carrying. "Maybe they're gonna test you."

"What?" Kameko almost dropped the books. "That's crazy!"

"Why would you assume something like that Bon?" Even Konekomaru though it was insane. "Didn't you hear Okumura-sensei? The Komura Temple can perform the test for a Page to move to an Exwire so long as someone from True Cross is there to monitor. Okumura-sensei and Kirigakure-sensei are gonna be there, so is a demon, seems like there could be a test." He pointed out, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "But I would have to be a Page for that!" Kameko exclaimed.

Bon had just given her another reason to be paranoid. "Hmm…I'm sure your family could work their way around that." It could have just been Kameko's own feelings of paranoia distorting her hearing abilities, but she could swear there were derogatory nuances to Bon's comment. "I'm starting to not blame your sister. I leave for five seconds and already you managed to attract other cram school students." Izumo's voice, oddly enough, brought great relief to Kameko. "Let's just check those out."

[Gah, sorry for the lame chapter x_x I was going to post yesterday but got delayed with Madoka Magica and exam work, and today I was too tired x_x The next one will be better!]


	6. In Which Shura Takes Shima's Magazines

Chapter Six: In Which Shura Confiscates Shima's Dirty Magazines

"Is it really okay if I stay in your sister's bed?" Shiemi asked, her pale green eyes moving from the bed to Komura Megumi, who shrugged her shoulders in response as she flipped through a magazine. "I ask her if she was coming, she hasn't replied yet. Besides, she'd probably let you sleep there anyway." Megumi pointed out, putting down her magazine for a bit and opening one of the drawers of her desk. She pulled out two lollipops and held one out to Shiemi. "Want one?"

"Su-sure…!" Despite the smile, Shiemi was beginning to think something was really wrong with Megumi_. She isn't acting like herself, _she thought to herself, but took the lollipop with the pink wrapping anyway. "Say…Megumi-san…is everything with you okay?"

Megumi didn't bother to look up from her magazine. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, rolling the orange-flavored lollipop with her tongue inside her mouth. Shiemi sat herself on Kameko's bed, looking down on to the ground, unconvinced and not knowing how to approach this subject. Shiemi was used to Megumi looking happy and confident, and the only times Shiemi had even seen Megumi yell were when she was arguing with Bon over who was the best Aria. To Shiemi, Megumi was like the popular school idol one would read about in a manga or watch in a TV show, so gloomy, irritable Megumi was a surprise for her. "It's just…you don't really…look like yourself. Ever since you talked to your sister…it's like you changed."

Normally Megumi would have coldly anyone trying to pry to back off, especially in her current mood, but somehow she couldn't do that with Shiemi. It was actually something that surprised Megumi quite a bit, but Shiemi's cuteness and obvious concern for her worked like some sort of shield against Megumi's bad temper. Sighing, Megumi turned to the side in her chair and took out the lollipop from her mouth so that Shiemi could better understand her words. "I have a bad relationship with my sister. We're just too different and it complicates things. Our personalities are different, our hobbies too, and we want different things from life. It became easier to just avoid each other, which is why we don't like to hang out together." She said, pausing for a second. Now that she had started to speak her mind, Megumi discovered the rest came out more easily. "And while we're being entirely truthful, this is my usual self. Well, not necessarily gloomy, but I'm not a very nice person. I usually select my friends based on how useful they can be to me later on and I love to be admired and applauded, which is why I liked to have you around. You always seemed so amazed with anything I did that it was like…ego therapy."

Megumi wasn't even entirely sure why she was saying this, but it felt good to say it nonetheless. The way Megumi saw it only one of two things could happen. The first and most likely would be Shiemi running out crying, which would lead to the girl hating her and by extension so would Rin and most likely the rest as well; or, Shiemi could by some miracle accept this and they could actually move on to being true friends instead of Megumi using Shiemi for the constant adoration. When Shiemi didn't speak, and was instead just staring at Megumi seemingly torn between the two choices Megumi had envisioned; the rose-haired girl smiled. "See? I'm terrible. I think Eyebrows was actually right." She made a face when she said that. "Maybe I am worst than her. If it wasn't for my dumbass sister I wouldn't have told you that. Eh, talk about shooting your own foot."

All of a sudden though Shiemi started to laugh, managing a small smile. "But you said it, that's what matters right?"

The lollipop, which Megumi had replaced back in her mouth, almost fell off. "You do realize what I said don't you? I was using you. Do you know what that means?"

"That you treated me like a means to an end? I understand, I can live with that." Shiemi beamed, grinning as brightly as ever. "I was useful wasn't I?"

Blinking and utterly disarmed, it took Megumi a while to form words again. "I…guess…yeah…"

"Then I'm fine." Shiemi concluded.

"But that's not the same as being a friend." Megumi argued, thinking that maybe Shiemi was trying to trick her or something. Megumi's mind couldn't phantom the existence of someone like Shiemi. Even Kameko, who Megumi considered as a lump of passiveness, would have been angry upon learning she was being used and tricked. "But it's a beginning right?" Shiemi was adamant. Shaking her head, she looked up at Megumi with the same hopeful eyes that had kept Megumi from snapping at her earlier or, or that had goaded her into telling the truth. "It was naïve of me to think we could just be friends like that. Friendship should be something you build? Like Rin did with the boys. I want that kind of friendship too. So, can we build one?"

"Umm…"

Eyes. Pale green, hopeful, squee-inducing eyes were thoroughly confusing Megumi's psyche. Megumi wasn't normally very fond of happy, hopeful and naïve people; everything that Shiemi seemed to be. Megumi had just always assumed that happiness was a concept for the fools that knew nothing of the world, but looking at Shiemi maybe she was wrong. Or maybe Shiemi was indeed a fool, but just maybe it would be worth investigating. "Sure." There had to be something special about Shiemi if she was still willing to be her friend even after what she said, so Megumi wasn't going to turn down that offer. "Yay!" Shiemi cheered, though a blush soon came over her features and she covered her mouth. "Was that too loud?"

Surprisingly Megumi found herself cracking a smile. "I can get used to loud. I can try at least."

"I don't really have to stay here…seriously I have a room…"

"_Shut up."_

Chuckling, Paku walked up to Kameko and tapped her shoulder before pointing to the ground. "I improvised a futon for you, hope it's okay. You don't have back problems do you?"

Kameko shook her head but almost jumped when the sound of several books falling on the ground, followed by Izumo's cursing was heard. "Everything okay Izumo-chan?"

"Yeah." She muttered, collecting her notes and putting them back on the desk. "What are you even looking for?" Paku asked once more, as Izumo stood up, brushing her uniform. "I was missing some notes for Anti-Demon Pharmacology, don't worry, I found them." Izumo said, proudly holding them up. She then turned to Kameko. "And you have to stay here. It's going to be an intensive study session." Izumo said, ignoring Kameko's appalled look. "Of course, I already know most of this stuff, but revising is always good."

"And I brought us some snacks to last the night." Paku added, spinning Kameko by the shoulders so that she could face the plastic bags that were next to the right wall. "Even if we aren't studying the same things, I still need to catch up on some subjects." Paku admitted.

"Oh I see…" Kameko mumbled, not sure what to think of everything. Until a book hit her in the back of her head. "OW! What the hell was that for? !"

"Ah finally, some signs of life." Izumo stated sarcastically, but the look of amusement as she tossed a random book/weapon, up and down, was undeniable.

"_Not _cool." Kameko muttered, rubbing the back of her head lightly.

"Izumo-chan I think that might have been a bit much." Paku said, coming to Kameko's defense before Izumo decided to try to get more reactions out of the girl by hitting her more times with the book. Izumo only nonchalantly stuck her tongue out. "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my bleeding heart, the least she can do is look excited about it."

Kameko only gave Izumo a blank stare. "It's not that I'm not thankful, it's just…bah, never mind." As one would expect this had the precise opposite effect, it only made Izumo and Paku more curious. "Anyway, I'm just going to text my sister about spending the night here."

"You know I noticed this before but I'm going to say it. Your room _stinks_!" Izumo shrieked, covering her nose as she promptly went and opened the window. "Seriously how can you sleep here?"

Kameko, who had been too busy hastly throwing clothes into a gym bag only looked over her shoulder with a confused expression. "What are you saying?" she asked, sniffing the air and only growing more confused. "It smells like roses in here."

"Bleh, it's way too intense." Izumo said, continuing her whinning. "Anyway, where's your sister and the weed?"

"Probably left already, Megumi always rises early, or doesn't sleep at all. She likes to be the first to get to a location, actually she likes to be the first for anything." Kameko admitted, dragging the gym bag and tossing it on the bed. To be entirely truthful Kameko had only packed manga, along with the books Izumo had checked out, two t-shirts and jeans and of course underwear. When it came to the actual essentials Kameko was indeed, packing light. She was after all going home so she had more stuff there.

Kameko couldn't let go of her manga obsession so she naturally had to take it with her, which replaced most of the essentials.

"That girl's such a kiss-ass."

"EEh, I guess you could say that." Kameko didn't seem at all tempted to agree or disagree with that statement. She slung she gym bag's strap over her shoulder and turned to Izumo. "Then, shall we go?" she asked, tapping her stomach. "I need to have some breakfast too." She added with a small grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Izumo mumbled disinterestedly, closing the window and checking her watch. "We're ahead of schedule so we should be fine. But I still wanted to find Paku before we go."

"Sure, I'll text her for you, your bag seems way bigger and heavier than mine." Kameko suggested though Izumo only frowned. "I don't need your help to send a text!" she protested, stubbornly choosing the hardest path of dragging a much bigger suitcase out of the room while attempting to text. "If you say so…~" Kameko murmured in a sing-song manner.

Breakfast went by in a hurry. Actually it was Paku that hurried both Kameko and Izumo to move along, mostly because she had noticed how nervous Kameko was about the trip. Izumo had only agreed to go because every time Kameko picked up her glass of orange juice she managed to spill some more on the table and Izumo feared it'd end up dirtying her clothes.

Kameko and Izumo walked in almost complete silence, headed for the True Cross Middle Station. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence in the least, it was simply that neither one had anything to say and didn't feel like talking for the sake of talking. Just as they were exiting the main building Izumo started to become aware of a very annoying sound. It wasn't just annoying, it was a sound that actually made her shudder on the inside. "Stop cracking your joints! Don't you know that's bad for you?"

"Ah ah… I know, but I can't help it, I always do that when I'm nervous…"

"It's a trip, there's absolutely no reason to be nervous." Izumo stated bluntly, huffing as she head her head higher. If it started to rain the water would end up clogging her nose. "I won't forgive you if you mess up. I was the one studying with you all night, so you better not make mistakes or put yourself in needless danger, got it?"

"Sure. I won't let your efforts go to waste." Kameko assured, her smile somewhat distorted by the nervous twitching of her lips. In the back of her mind she was once more feeling the need to crack her joints, and decided that if she did to her knuckles maybe she could get away with it. "Don'.dare." Izumo barked, before Kameko could even lay one hand over another. "Damn…" she mumbled dejectedly. She didn't stay down for long though. "Oh my what a lovely way to start my day!~"

"Oh no…" Izumo muttered, already glaring daggers with a pronounced scowl at the pink-haired boy coming their way, arms raised in the air as he looked up at the sky in blissful gratitude. "Kamiki-san and Kame-chawn!~"

"Keep walking." Izumo quietly instructed, though Kameko wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Guuud mornin ladies!"

"Learn to speak proper English, dumbass." Izumo scolded, soon arching an eyebrow. "Where's the rest of the trio?"

"Bon and Konekomaru are still packing, apparently their bags were too heavy so they had to re-do them." What Shima was omitting, was that in an effort to make his own bag lighter he had slipped some of his things into their bags and in order to not get hit or beaten, left as soon as Bon became suspicious of the weight of his luggage.

_Man, I'm going to get killed. _

This thought briefly crossed Shima's mind, but he chose to ignore it and focus on the girls in front of him. "Anyway, who cares about them?" he asked with a loud laugh that made Izumo's ears ring."Let's enjoy ourselves! Say, will you ladies sit next to me? Eh?"

"No thank you." Was Izumo's blunt response. In all honesty, Kameko was shocked Izumo had even said 'thank you'. "Kamiki-san you're always so mean to me!" Shima wailed, fake tears in his eyes. Just like that his attention snapped back to Kameko. "You'll seat next to me right Kame-chwan?~"

"I-I was actually going to sit with Izumo and—"

"And I'm not sitting with you so there." Izumo completed. Knowing that Kameko wasn't the type to blow off someone Izumo proceeded to drag her by the arm and away from Shima.

Unfortunately for Izumo, Shima continued to follow them and attempt to maintain a conversation. He actually succeeded as halfway there Kameko felt bad for him and tried to talk to him, all the while with Izumo dragging her by the wrist. Shima didn't seem to mind and Kameko stopped caring too. Izumo was the only one who looked like she could go on a killing spree. "Ah. Your sister isn't here." She pointed out, in an effort at stopping the conversation that was going on with Shima trying to explain to Kameko the allure of thigh-high stockings. "Doesn't Moriyama-san hang out with Rin and Yukio? Maybe she's with them." Kameko offered.

She honestly preferred to listen to Shima talk about how the thigh-high stockings were a magnet for the male gaze then talking about her sister. "Eh? Komura-san and Moriyama-san were supposed to be here?" Immediately Shima started to look around. It made Kameko laugh a little but Izumo could only smack her own forehead.

"SHIMAAAA!"

Shima's search for more skirts to chase was interrupted by Bon's yelling which made the blood drain from his face at once. "." Without thinking twice he sought refuge behind Kameko and Izumo, knowing that not even Bon would hit two girls to get to him. "What exactly do you think you're doing? !" Izumo screeched, hastily pulling away. "Kame-chan don't abandon me!" Shima pleaded and despite the notorious height difference, still attempted to hide behind her. "Um…"

"SHIMA!" Bon growled once more, brandishing in his right hand what Kameko could only identify as a magazine. "Bon, calm down, I know that was stupid of him but please don't attack him!" Konekomaru pleaded, running to catch up to Bon.

"Su-Suguro-kun, relax, if you just explain the situation we could figure out the proper way to handle this," Kameko began to say, in hopes of having a civilized conversation. "Why are you holding that magazine?"

Upon hearing this Bon came to a halt, the magazine still rolled up and held above his head. "Umm…"

"BON!" Shima shrieked, having apparently identifying the object Bon was holding. "How could you do that to _my_ magazine?"

Before Bon could angrily respond, Kameko spoke up. "What is that thing anyway?" At this Bon's face became progressively redder as he hastily hid the magazine behind his back, trying to ignore Shima's sudden laughing fit at his reaction. "No-nothing, it's nothing. Got it? Just, step aside so I can have a little talk with Shima." He said, clearing his throat and refusing to establish eye contact. Bon had become so flustered in such a short amount of time that is was very easy for Izumo to sneak up on him and take the magazine from his hand. "Give that back EYEBROWS!"

"Ah-ah, as I thought." She dully remarked, a slightly disgusted expression upon her features. "It's the perverted monk's dirty magazines."

"I can't believe you rolled it like that Bon…" Shima lamented, but his fake sobbing was cut short as Bon began to shake him by the collar of his jacket. "Why would you sneak those things into MY bag? !"

"And mine!" Konekomaru added, shaking his head like a disappointed parent would. "Shima-san you can't do things like that. I also didn't want you to put your DVD's in my bag…or your underwear… really Shima-san you should really put your things in your bag." Konekomaru lectured. "But Bon, please don't kill Shima-san that wouldn't do us any good!"

"Tché, just because I don't want to get in trouble today…" Bon huffed, finally letting go. Shima rubbed his neck a bit, looking up with sly expression. "Hey Bon,"

"_What_?" he was still a little bit pissed.

"Hehe…did you see the girl on page ten?"

"Shima-san!"

"Oi…Shima… Are you trying to get beaten up on purpose? !"

"That guy is way worse than I thought." Izumo spat. You could say that while Bon had been attempting to murder Shima, Izumo and Kameko had been busy flipping through Shima's magazine. "But it really isn't anything out of the ordinary is it?" Kameko questioned, tilting her head as Izumo flipped the pages making disgusted remarks every so often. "This coming from the girl that couldn't even guess what the magazine was?"

"Well…Suguro-kun could be just using it as a weapon."

"_Hehe…did you see the girl on page ten?"_

Blinking, Kameko and Izumo looked at each other before Izumo, discreetly flipped back the pages up to number ten. "Hnn Shima has good taste doesn't he? She's a pretty girl." Kameko admitted, the tiniest bit of jealousy mixed in with admiration in her tone. "Seriously? You're pathetic." Izumo stated bluntly, huffing a bit. "This image has been clearly messed with, she doesn't actually look like that."

"Hn, you really think so Kamiki-san?"

"Kamiki-san is correct."

Both Kameko and Izumo practically had a heart attack when Shura poked her head between them to look at the magazine. "Still nice to look at though." She added and in one quick movement snatched the magazine from Izumo. "I'll be taking this with me then." She casually added, tucking the magazine away in her bag, glancing about. "Oh Takara-kun is here as well." She pointed out, which only reminded the Kyoto Trio, Izumo and Kameko how that guy was a complete mystery to them.

"_What is he even doing here?" _Bon hissed, though Shima only shrugged.

"Good morning everyone, sorry about our delay. I had to re-check that we were all set before we leave." Yukio announced as him, Rin, Shiemi and Megumi approached the group. Megumi practically toppled over herself when she saw Kameko. She didn't even have to speak for Kameko to know the question Megumi was shooting her. "They called." Kameko replied curtly. Well, they hadn't but they wanted her there so it amounted to the same thing really. Megumi opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it and just looked away with a really not amused look. To break the tension, Yukio cleared his throat and spoke up again. "We'll be taking the train which should be about a 30 minute ride and then we'll get settled in at the Fukuya Inn. After that, we'll walk over to the Temple, which should be about 15 minutes by foot. Everybody clear?"


End file.
